Transformers: Army of One
by David Strontium
Summary: This is a retelling of the G1 saga. It is part one of a six part story arc. This story is written in a script-novel format and is about 35,000 words in length


David Strontium  
  
TRANSFORMERS: Army of One  
  
Copyright April 25th, 2003  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/david_strontium  
  
 Please leave your comments about the story at:  
  
http://www.seibertron.com/energonpub/viewtopic.php?t=7663  
  
Preface  
  
I know I don't have any kind of degree in writing, but I don't believe that should matter so long as you can understand what I write. I'm going to give you some conventions on my writing, partly to make it clearer for you, and partly because Brandon Easton over at Dreamwave comics recommended that I make my story more self-referential.  
  
(W): Whispering. Pretty explanatory  
  
(COM): electronic communication. You will have to note the context of the scene in which this is used to figure out who is present in the scene and who is not.  
  
(T): Telepathy or thought.  
  
(VO): Voiceover; this is used when the person is not in the scene being shown to the reader but is speaking. I only use this in one chapter in this book.  
  
(SWP): Short Wave Pulse, non verbal communication that is being communicated as if you were in a chat room. The dialogue is displayed on the Autobots or Decepticons GUI.  
  
I think that's it. I proofread this one because some people didn't like the typos, and to hopefully make this acceptable to Hasbro if people start to petition this story and the other five that I have yet to write but are firmly in my head to be made into CGI movies. If in a couple of years from now, you really appreciate this story and the other five that I will write, then voice your comments to Hasbro by snail mail to their licensing department. If over the years, enough of you tell Hasbro how much you want my stories to be made for the big screen, it might happen.  
  
I don't expect everyone to appreciate my writing style, it is after all experimental. As I stated on a message board, my writing style is due in part to my laziness and inexperience. However, I do feel confident that I can tell entertaining stories in this manner; entertaining stories that not only entertain me, but also entertain you as well. I believe that in writing, unlike speech, it's not how you write, but what you write that's important. Without keeping you waiting any longer, here is the rest of what will be eventually called part one of the Transformers Saga:  
  
One against many, fight or let run, who can stand up to invincibles, few and yet only one, who can defeat the unbeatable, alas maybe none, who can stop the inevitable, except an army of one.  
  
What Will Come  
  
A man is fishing on a dock in a lake in Northern America. He is keeping to himself and whistling quietly when he sees a light emerging from under the water growing brighter. It appears that the light is approaching the surface of the water and in a panic tries to get up and leave the bridge, but just as he is about to something huge comes from out of the water. Water rain drops wash off from the object. The object is at least 20 feet tall, maybe more, from what the fisherman can figure out. The object moves it sides, and from what the man can see, the sides try to flick off water in a violent motion. The sides are arms.  
  
The fisher notices that the thing he sees before him is composed of white and red colors, with a glossy surface reflecting sunlight, as if it were metal. He notices a distinct red symbol on one of the arms, which looks like the face of a robot. He notices the "head" of the thing start to turn, with its back facing him; he sees the eyes; they are looking at him.  
  
He starts to run but as he does, he hears a strange sound from behind and sees water rush to his feet. He slips on the water and falls over head first. He turns over and sees that the object is now a futuristic jet/starfighter with forward swept wings. It makes a loud noise and is immediately off into the air, leaving a sonic boom in its wake that rustles the surrounding trees violently.  
  
We see black but hear laser fire and metal clashing against metal; we see a robotic arm fall down on the ground, having been dismembered from its owner. We see black again and hear the sound of destruction in the form of buildings being shattered to pieces by sonic booms and shockwaves formed by air displacement. We see two objects that move so fast that they cause the glass in the buildings around them to shatter to pieces and be swept in the direction of the moving objects, as well as the buildings cracking from the severe air displacement.  
  
We see black again but hear a cutting sound and the sound of metal falling to the dirt.  
  
We see the backside of a body that has lost its arms and legs, fall to the ground.  
  
We see black again and hear a menacing voice:  
  
I'll send everyone into the blissful release of death….  
  
The Way It ends  
  
Human Solar System: 2035  
  
We are in outer space now, close to the moon. A vortex opens up in the middle of space and out comes a space warship with plasma fires erupting from the hull. It "skips" along the surface of the moon, leaving a gash on the satellite. The ship seems to be losing control as it advances into Earth's orbit and then becomes a fiery blaze as it enters the atmosphere. It seems that it will hit perpendicular to the surface of the planet, but it starts to change its course and goes parallel to the surface. It crash lands in Death Valley, California. From the inside of the ship we see advanced automated fire extinguishers putting out the plasma fires. We see shadows of humanoid figures and hear an alien language spoken by a humanoid figure that is in a chair centered in the middle of the bridge. One of the crew members obeys the commands of the leader and presses some buttons on the command counsel that automatically launches an advanced probe from the hull of the ship to Earth's outer orbit.  
  
The probe starts to siphon all the data on every computer, from IRC to movie videos, to underground web sites; even data from computers, servers, and hardware that is not connected to a network are siphoned. Trillions of images are seen on the display of the bridge of the alien ship. The commander issues a command which halts the flow of images for two seconds on a futuristic design of a tank/starfighter from a sci-fi movie. Each crew member issues their respective command in their alien language on a particular design, usually a vehicle of some sort, which halts the screen for two seconds. In those two seconds the images are scanned and a three-dimensional model of the image is made, then it is modified in a way that makes it look more futuristic or alien like.  
  
NASA and other corresponding agencies in other nations that were monitoring the sky have become aware of the UFO that entered Earth's atmosphere. Intelligence agencies, government and military facilities, secret or public, are in shock at how data is being stolen from their computers. Even when they have turned off all power, the machines keep on going as if being supplied power from an alternate source. All internet traffic becomes useless, as no one has any functionality in their computers. People notice that the screens on their computers becomes frozen, but that the hard drives continue to make sounds.  
  
In the space ship, the commander in the center of the bridge speaks out a command after all the world's data has been siphoned. All the humanoid figures start walking through an assembly-line like chamber which modifies each of their bodies in a unique way.   
  
Control of computers resumes normally again, and after conferring with advisors in a meeting that lasted a few minutes in the war room of the White House, the President of the United States orders an offensive strike to be made on Death Valley. Jet fighter pilots are briefed on the situation and have their war planes readied for the offensive in a matter of hours. Some planes are armed with B61 nuclear weapons if they can not get the job done with conventional weaponry.  
  
U.S. Air Force fighters and bomber approach the crash site in Death Valley, while large transport planes are used to fly in a ground force composing of tanks and mobile artillery guns. Bombers begin bombarding the spaceship with their most powerful weapons, but their bombs have no effect. The fighters and bombers unload their entire arsenals on the ship to no avail. Suddenly a hatch at the top of the ship opens up and some sort of fighter shoots out of the ship at high speeds. It encircles the bombers and destroys them with what appears to be motion-seeking plasma-bolts. A fighter pilot is close enough to make out the attacker:  
  
Fighter Pilot1: It's a YF-23 Black Widow!  
  
Fighter Pilot 2: What?!  
  
Fighter Pilot 1: It's a YF-23!  
  
Fighter Pilot 2: Bullshit!!! With that kind of firepower and… AAAAHHH!!!  
  
In an instant the jet fighters are taken out one by one by the futuristic jet that bears a striking resemblance to the YF-23. The remaining American fighters try to use their   
  
Heat-seekers, guns, and sidewinders to attack the alien fighter, but it is too fast and agile. The super-fighter lets the missiles that it's enemies shot at it chase it, until the alien fighter maneuvers itself into the position that the other fighters are at, and lets their own missiles hit them! The last fighter pilot is toyed with by the mysterious jet. The alien craft purposely moves itself in front of the lone American plane to let the pilot try to hit it with all of its weaponry. Try as he does, none of the weapons of the American plane are able to damage the alien fighter! After running out of things to shoot at the enemy, the alien jet zooms at super-speeds forward, escaping the view of the pilot, until he sees it again coming at him. Having run out of ammo and being the only aerial fighter left, the pilot tries to ram the alien fighter with his jet and eject before he dies, in the hope of destroying the enemy.  
  
Fighter Pilot 3: I'm going to ram it and eject before I . . .  
  
Just then he sees the alien fighter transform into a giant robot. He ejects before the robot hits him. His jet impacts the robot and causes a giant fireball. The pilot is hoping that he has killed the enemy, but as he is falling in his pilot seat with his parachute open, he feels an abrupt stop in mid-air. He looks up to see the robot holding his parachute with one hand. The robot uses the other hand to tear the parachute from the ejection seat, and lets the pilot freefall to his death.  
  
Starscream: I have disposed of the aerial attackers.  
  
Megatron (COM): I will take care of the ground force, return to the Nemesis.   
  
The radar shows that all fighters and bombers have been destroyed, so the lieutenant colonel orders a full-on frontal assault with tank support. The mobile artillery cannons start pounding the ship when they are in range. They have the same outcome as the aerial bombers. Suddenly a side hatch starts to open, and out comes a hovertank-starfighter with two thick cannon barrels, with what appear to be bulges that house other weaponry. The American ground force concentrate all their firepower on the enemy tank, but it still keeps on coming at them. When the tank is two-hundred feet away from the American ground forces it stops. At this point, the lieutenant colonel tells everyone to cease fire.   
  
The tank transforms into a giant robot with the one thick-barreled cannon on each of its arms. The troops are in awe at what they see before them.  
  
Soldier: IT'S A FUCKING GOBOT!!!  
  
The robot lifts up its right arm and begins charging its weapon, which the ground forces can tell is charging up by the increasing brightness and sound coming from inside the huge cannon.  
  
LT Colonel: HIT IT IN THE EYE!!!  
  
One of the tanks aims directly at one of the eyes of the robot, but just before the person in charge of the tank gives the order to fire, everyone can see the robot put a smile on its face…as if it were amused. The tank fires the depleted uranium projectile, and before it is able to hit the robot in the eye, the robot swiftly moves faster than the human eye can see, and catches the projectile just one foot away from its face with its left arm. It changes the position of the projectile to face the tank, and throws it back, sending the tank hurling back in the air in a large fireball.  
  
Everyone is given the order to fire at will, but before they can do so, the robot lets out a blast from its cannon, which causes an explosion which atomizes everything in its vicinity. The explosion, seen from an aerial view, has a blast radius that is larger than even the explosion of Hiroshima. The spaceship and the robot are the only things unharmed by the explosion.  
  
When the blast has dissipated, which takes only a few minutes, the robot turns around and walks swiftly back to the ship. The giant being starts speaking through his built-in communication device.  
  
Megatron (COM): Starscream, commence the nuclear assault!  
  
When Megatron is inside the ship, one of the other robots presses a few buttons on a control panel, which configures the probe to perform another function. From outer space, the alien probe reveals millions of tiny circles from hidden compartments that begin to glow. When this happens, all the nuclear weapons, hidden, disassembled, or in view, rip out of their locations, by way of bursting through their missile silos, or dislodging themselves from any supports that hold them.  
  
Russian: how the hell can they be moving, there isn't any fuel in the rockets!  
  
After less than 15 minutes, all the nuclear weapons on the Earth are in orbit, aimed at strategic points to cause the most damage. The probe is using anti-gravity mechanisms on the outside of its hull to levitate all the missiles. It continues to modify the internal wiring of the missiles using it's advanced antigravity technology to reactivate and cause the missiles to detonate on impact. This takes several minutes as there are thousands of missiles.  
  
From Antarctica at the Mawson Station, the people there can hear the news on the radio of how all the worlds computers have had their data siphoned and how there are various reports of missiles being levitated from their launch sites into orbit from all around the world. The President of the United States makes an announcement to the world that everyone should continue to fighting against the alien invaders that have crashed at Death Valley. The President's speech is cut off abruptly, by a nuclear weapon that strikes Air Force One in midair. Everyone at the station is listening to the radio as all the stations on Earth are inhibited from communication with the rest of the world by way of electro-magnetic pulses and thermo-nuclear explosions.   
  
No one notices a single woman step out of the back door and head into the horizon.  
  
From outer space, thousands of explosions, located where there are the highest concentrations of humans on the planet, can be seen to light the surface of the Earth, even without sunlight shining in those regions.  
  
The Fear and Disappointment  
  
50 years later…  
  
We see a large arena where Decepticons are being torn apart by a robot. A crowd of multi-faced creatures with tentacles cheer at the victor.  
  
Crowd: MEGATRON,MEGATRON, MEGATRON, MEGATRON!!!...  
  
The giant warrior swivels around slowly and smiles with his arms lifted to the sides gesturing to the crowd to continue cheering him on. Megatron closes his eyes and smiles. When he does this the crowd begins to boo at him. He does not understand why. He hears a side door to the arena lift up and the crowd continues to cheer again. They repeat a word, a word that when Megatron hears it, makes him feel weak and afraid even though he doesn't want to:  
  
Crowd: OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS!!!!.....  
  
In the shadows, Megatron sees the face of his adversary.  
  
Megatron wakes up from his dream. He grits his teeth and smashes a nearby wall with his fist. Megatron is in his private quarters stationed at Death Valley. He hears a beeping sound from the com terminal. He gets off his metal bed and clicks one of the buttons on the terminal.  
  
Megatron: What is it?  
  
AI1 (COM): We believe that we've found the Autobots!  
  
Megatron: Relay the coordinates to me, and contact the rest of my troops to meet me at the location!  
  
In 15 minutes Megatron has traveled around the world to the continent of Australia. We see a group of A.I. digger units exiting out of a large tunnel that is just big enough for Megatron to enter; His Decepticon troops who were stationed in all corners of the world, have reached the site before him and are waiting at the entrance. They follow him in. The head digger-bot points to a chunk of alien metal that is sticking out of a rock.   
  
AI1: We've identified it as being composed of Cybertronian alloys…  
  
Megatron points one of his fusion cannons at the rock face and fires a short burst. The rock melts away and reveals that the chunk of alien metal is not part of a larger ship as Megatron was hoping, but rather a fragment.  
  
Megatron: YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
AI1: I ….  
  
Before the artificial intelligence digger unit can finish his sentence, he is destroyed with one punch by Megatron. Megatron exits out of the cave and points to the first digger unit that he sees.  
  
Megatron: YOU, you are now in charge of this operation on this continent. I want you to send a message to all the other search teams in this solar system; tell them that whoever communicates to me that they have found the ark without 100% proof that it is the entire Ark and not a fragment, WILL BE TORTURED TO DEATH!!!  
  
AI2: Yes Megatron.  
  
Megatron: Decepticons, walk with me.  
  
Megatron walks to a cliff with the other Decepticons following behind him. All the gestalt teams are there, including some of his higher ranking officers. The gestalt teams, also known as combiners, form larger robots. There are currently three gestalt teams. The sun shines behind him as he speaks; His warriors can only see his shadow as the sun produces an ecliptic effect with his body.  
  
Megatron: I want each of you to be wary. Somewhere in this solar system the Autobots crashed, and if they are activated before we find them, we could have a full scale war. Be prepared to take any actions necessary so that they will not be awakened from their slumber when they are unburied! And most importantly of all… return what they have stolen from me!  
  
Decepticons: YES SIR!!!  
  
Megatron: Decepticons, back to your posts!  
  
Megatron and the other Decepticons fly off to their respective locations.   
  
The Rising of Good  
  
A few days later in Antarctica, a search team composed of AI digger units reaches a giant cavern a few miles below the ground. In the cavern they find a huge piece of the ark sticking out of a rock face.  
  
AI3: Should we contact Megatron?  
  
AI4: No we must make sure this is the entire ship and not just a fragment; if we find Autobots, then we will contact Megatron.  
  
The diggers enter the ship through a rip in the hull. They start scanning for energy signatures of any dormant Autobots but their scans are scrambled.  
  
AI5: Something is interfering with our scans. I can't get a lock on any spark signatures.  
  
AI6: It appears that this is the whole ship. We seem to be in the engine room.   
  
AI4: But where are the Autobots?  
  
AI3: I could repair the main generator and try to use the ships main sensors to search for any spark signatures.  
  
AI4: Do it, but make sure you don't activate the repair systems of the ship.  
  
The AI diggers take several minutes to repair the main generator. They eventually activate the main generator, but they do not realize that the ship's computer is automatically brought online; it detects the AI's presence, which it does not recognize as Autobots. The computer activates its internal self defense systems and prepares to destroy the intruders.  
  
AI4: The ship's computer has been activated, we must…  
  
Before the digger-bots can do anything they are destroyed by the Ark's internal defenses.  
  
The Computer, known as Telatran-1, begins a diagnostic process. In one of the monitors on the bridge, a list of objectives written in an alien language is shown. The first objective is highlighted, and instantly, repair drones from the ship come out of their hidden compartments and start to repair the rest of the systems of the ship, most importantly the automatic repair systems, then the sensors, then the hull's internal structure, then the external structure.  
  
The next item on the list is highlighted, and the damaged Autobots are repaired by the computer. The first Autobot to be repaired is the biggest one that they have. After the repairs are complete this Autobot begins to move all his other comrades into position to be repaired by the computer. Once all of the Autobots are activated they speak in their native language.  
  
Prime: I need some of you to supervise and assist in the repairs on the ship: Huffer, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Grapple, this is your job. Perceptor, I need you to figure out how long we've been out cold.  
  
The Autobots known as Huffer, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Grapple separate and head to different sections of the ship to continue with the repairs.  
  
Prime: Beachcomber…  
  
Beachcomber: Yes Prime?  
  
Prime: I want you to do reconnaissance of the area surrounding the ship, find out what type of planet we're on. Let Hound help you. Mirage I need you to go to the surface and use your stealth mode to evade detection, find out if this planet we crashed on is inhabited by any intelligent life, find out if the Decepticons are already on this planet. Do a satellite scan of the sky to find out if we have to worry about sensors detecting the rest of us.  
  
Mirage: Right away Prime.  
  
Prime: I need everyone else to help the ship finish the repairs and to get the long range sensors online.  
  
Ratchet (COM): Prime…  
  
Prime: what is it?  
  
Ratchet: You'd better get down to engineering, we HAD company.  
  
The Presence of Evil and the Awareness of Destruction  
  
In five minutes the robot known as Prime and a few of his comrades who were assigned to repairing the ship accompany him to the engineering deck and find the remains of the digger bots.  
  
Ratchet: I think it's safe to say that the Decepticons have already established a presence on this planet.   
  
Ratchet twiddles with the remains of the AI units.  
  
Prime: If that's true then we need to acquire the knowledge base for this planet. The question that bugs me is if they had contacted the Decepticons and told them of our presence here…  
  
Ratchet touches one of the heads of the digger bots. Several wires extend from his fingers and tap into the memory chips of the digger-bot.  
  
Ratchet: Their memories indicate that they were under strict orders not to contact Megatron until they had confirmation that we were on board the ship and that this was the entire ship, and not a fragment. They tried scanning the ship but their sensors were scrambled so they repaired the reactor in order to use the ships sensors to detect if we were here.  
  
Prime: Lucky us, stupid them.   
  
Prime activate his communication device on his forearm.  
  
Prime: Huffer?  
  
Huffer (COM): Yes Prime?   
  
Prime: Is the RC prototype still active, and if so are its weapons emitting any energy?   
  
Huffer goes over to a panel on the wall and a door to a secret compartment opens, revealing a still unfinished robot with no plate coverings. Huffer does a scan of the unit and notices that a strange energy signature is being emitted. When he tries to scan anything in the room, he is surprised that all of the data is scrambled.  
  
Huffer (COM): Prime you're right, its weapons have been active all this time; it's been emitting an energy field that scrambles any scans attempted in its surroundings.  
  
Prime: That's what I thought.   
  
Prime turns of his communication device and faces Ratchet.  
  
Prime: That RC model is going to come in handy when we have to move our troops and do a planet-wide surveillance.  
  
Ratchet nods and smirks back.  
  
On the surface of the planet, Mirage is in his invisible stealth mode while traveling in his ground vehicle mode and scanning his surroundings. He reaches a tall mountain and decides to set up his portable satellite surveillance there. He does all this while in his stealth mode. His scans reveal that there are several thousand satellites in asynchronous orbit, positioned to survey the planet and provide an outward planetary defense. He notices from the information that his equipment gathers that the satellites are composed of surveillance sensors and space weaponry; Mirage surmises that the satellites are possibly artificially intelligent. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the remains of a base. He uses his sensors to scan for any Decepticon activity, but finds none. He then decides to pack his gear and go in for a closer look. The giant robot travels in vehicle mode until he is one mile from the base and then converts to robot mode. He can see through the blizzard with his advanced optics that the base was attacked, almost certainly by Decepticons, judging from the data that he gathers on the damage with his external sensors.   
  
Mirage: Decepticons…  
  
Mirage gives a sad face, as if mourning the deaths of the inhabitants of the planet.  
  
The car-robot takes a step back toward his base when he steps on something that makes a horrible cracking sound. At first Mirage thinks that it is the ground that is cracking so he instantly hovers off of it to keep from falling into the crack. Then he sees what it is he has stepped on and is amazed and saddened.  
  
Mirage: Oh my!....  
  
The Dead Survivor  
  
Thirty minutes have past and the repairs of the ship are well under way. Prime, Perceptor, and Huffer are stationed on the bridge. Prime is sitting on the command chair.  
  
Perceptor: It seems that we have been asleep for two-billion years judging from the tests I made.   
  
Prime: All that time we could have prepared for them, wasted!  
  
Huffer: Don't blame yourself Prime; no one could have predicted that the vortex we created would have formed inside solid rock.   
  
Huffer continues with the bridge repairs.  
  
Prime: But now they had all that time to prepare against us, who knows what kind of military force they have now, or what kind of advanced weaponry they've developed. The RC model may not be enough to beat them all.  
  
Perceptor: Prime, I believe that you are mistaken about the time they have been on this planet. The portal we formed would have sent us to this place at an accelerated rate of time. The amount of time that it took to reach this planet may have taken seconds, but the amount of time that transpired as we traveled through the vortex took years, meaning that the Decepticons arrived billions of years apart from us since they entered the vortex several seconds after we did.  
  
Prime: How much time do you estimate has transpired since the Decepticons have arrived on this planet?   
  
Perceptor: Approximately 50 years.   
  
Prime begins to speak sarcastically.  
  
Prime: Well that's not too bad, with that amount of time, Megatron has probably already conquered all the planets in this solar system and made an army of what, just a hundred billion?  
  
Huffer lets out a quite laugh but restrains himself so as not to draw attention. He sees through the bridge window that Mirage is racing in robot mode down the cavern in an effort to reach the ship .  
  
Huffer: Mirage is coming back.  
  
Prime: Good let's see what bad news he has for us.  
  
After two minutes Mirage has reached the bridge and is excited to give the others his news.  
  
Mirage: Prime! You were right, the Decepticons have conquered this planet, and have established recon/armored satellites in orbit of this planet to search for any hostile activity. I found a base that wasn't made by the Decepticons, and judging form the wreckage, the Decepticons killed the inhabitants of that base and everyone else on this planet. I also found something that may interest you…  
  
He holds out his hand and in his palm is the remains of a human woman who's frozen lower body was crushed; only the head remains intact.  
  
Mirage: I sort of stepped on it by accident, which is how I found it   
  
Mirage grits his teeth at the end of his sentence.  
  
Prime: Perceptor, how long would it take you and the rest of the engineers to complete the RC model?  
  
Perceptor: Two days, most of the two days would be used in creating a unique AI core, and the rest is up to you and the Matrix.  
  
Prime: What if we used a pre-existing personality, memory, and consciousness?  
  
  
  
Perceptor: You want to make a copy of someone's personality?  
  
Prime: No…  
  
Huffer: You want to use an AI core from a non-functioning Autobot? All the transformers that have AI cores are functioning Prime…  
  
Prime: NO.  
  
Perceptor: Then who's?  
  
Prime points to the remains of the human.  
  
Perceptor: We don't know enough about its anatomy!  
  
Prime: Well use what knowledge bases the Decepticons have gathered from other organisms. In the meantime, I need you to thaw out its head without damaging the tissue, and then maintain the head in stasis. Can you do that?  
  
Perceptor: I would have to look at the medical records of other organisms to figure out how to do that without damaging the tissue, but it would be tricky since I don't know the anatomy of its particular race. I won't guarantee anything.  
  
Huffer: Why would you want to give this dead being a body Prime?  
  
Prime: Because I think that it would want the get some payback for The Decepticons killing all its people. Get to work Perceptor. Huffer, help him. I'll continue work on the repairs of the ship.   
  
The Uncomfortable Gender  
  
After several hours in the laboratory, Perceptor has succeeded in thawing out the head perfectly and putting in stasis, while Huffer continues in his efforts to scan the mind for all relevant data.  
  
Huffer connects several wires to regions of the brain that he believes operate speech. He activates a voice emulator that is supposed to mimic the voice of the organism.   
  
Huffer: I'm almost got the voice emulator working….got it!  
  
What both of them hear is the sounds made by a woman.  
  
Huffer: Crap, that thing is a she!!! What do we do?  
  
Perceptor: I could try to rewrite certain portions of the memory to fool the mind into thinking that it is a male.  
  
Prime: What's the problem?   
  
Prime says this while walking into the laboratory.   
  
Perceptor: This creature is a female Prime.  
  
Prime: So?  
  
Huffer: So we can't give her a body with the visage of a female.  
  
Prime: I don't care if it's androgynous. Scan the subconscious for the most pleasing form that it wants, and try to customize the body to fit it.  
  
Perceptor: This would not be a prudent course of action Prime, you know what will happen if the Decepticons get wind that we've created a female…  
  
Prime: Do you know what will happen if she looks at herself and notices that she's a he? Do what I say, well worry about the consequences later. Besides, the rest of the troops will behave around her, and the Decepticons won't be able to hurt her, once they see that she's more than any of them can handle.   
  
Huffer: I still don't think that it's wise to give a stranger that we don't know anything about such power…  
  
Prime: That's what I came down here to talk to both of you about. I want you to make a knowledge base of her memories, and have it uploaded into everyone, pay particular attention to make a knowledge base for the language that she most uses; I want everyone to be able to understand what she's saying. And I want you to make me a remote chip for me and for everyone else to limit what she can do with her body, just in case she's belligerent.  
  
Huffer: Don't you think she will be offended that everyone knows everything personal about her?  
  
Prime: I want everyone to know what she's capable of; and to answer your question, well tell her that we scanned the relevant portions of her memory, such a language, history, and science, but that I'm the only one that knows everything about her.  
  
Perceptor: Won't the troops want to take advantage of the information that we give them and …"take advantage"… of her?  
  
Prime: No one will take advantage of her so long as I'm around. Now get to work.  
  
Huffer and Perceptor: Yes sir.  
  
The Awakening of the Shrew  
  
We see black, then an advanced GUI in an alien language that has a moving background of a futuristic ceiling. We are looking through the eyes of the now completed RC model which has just been activated. Several Autobots are surrounding the robot. Prime repeats in several human languages the same sentence to the newly completed Autobot.  
  
Prime: Marcy, Can you understand what I'm saying?  
  
Ironhide: Watch out for any sudden moves she makes guys, she could be hostile.  
  
   
  
Bumblebee: Oh grow up, she's just disoriented.  
  
Ironhide: I can always hope for someone to go berserk so I can beat them up can't I?  
  
Prime: Quite! Marcy, please speak to me, do you understand what I'm saying?  
  
The RC model looks up trembling, she has just noticed how her hands are that of a robot, and that the people surrounding her are also robots. She puts a facial expression that can only be described as confusion. The female realizes that she is on a metal bed with scientific equipment embedded in the bed. The woman notices other equipment in the room as well. She decides to get off the bed. The Autobot is as tall as Prime, and has a body that could only be described in human terms as having the build of a female bodybuilder. She has two "wings" protruding from her back, and is painted with a red and white color scheme. She stands looking at all of them with a look of confusion. The female sees an exit. She pushes her way through the observers and heads outside of the room to the open space of the bridge. The female robot slowly twirls around to see her surroundings and gives a shocked face. She clenches her fists.  
  
The Autobots put their hands on their weapons, waiting for an attack.   
  
Instead of attacking the others, the female robot hits herself in the face.  
  
Ratchet: Why is she doing that?  
  
The female continues to hit herself, first with fists then by slapping herself on the cheeks. She continues to show an aghast expression on her face.  
  
Prime: Please stop hitting yourself. Please stop!  
  
Prime grabs her hands and holds her by the wrists.   
  
Prime: I didn't give you this body so that you could damage it yourself!  
  
Arcee: I WANT….  
  
Prime: Yes?  
  
Arcee: I WANT TO WAKE UP FROM THIS STUPID DREAM!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A FUCKING SATURDAY MORNING CARTOON, AND I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW, NOW!!!!!!   
  
The female says the last word with her eyes closed.  
  
Prime: You are not dreaming. You are awake. Now I'm going to let go of you and if you hit yourself again I will freeze your limbs.  
  
Prime lets go of her. She pauses for a moment and then continues to slap herself hard, but more rapidly this time  
  
Arcee: WAKE UP!!!!   
  
Prime activates a program installed in him which causes her to stop moving her limbs.  
  
Prime: Please be quite so that I can explain everything to you.  
  
Arcee: Bullshit! This is a fucking dream, how else would you know my name!!  
  
Prime: I'll tell you if you listen…  
  
Arcee: Blah blah blah nah nah nah WAKE UP!!! Blah nah nah nah Blah WAKE THE FUCK UP MARCY!!! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU………..  
  
Prime initiates another command in his internal program, and she can no longer produce sound nor move her head. Her jaw is left ajar. Prime gently closes it shut.  
  
Prime: Now I want you to listen carefully. This is not a dream, and we are not in a lame cartoon show. Your name is Marcy Evens, and you died about 50 years ago due to frostbite. We found your body on this continent and decided to bring you back to life by thawing out your head and copying your mind into the mind of this body, which is why you're a robot. Now I'm going to give you a choice, you can either keep this body, or we can deactivate you and leave you dead. Now I'm going to give you just enough movability to move your head and I want you to answer my question with a head gesture: do you want to stay dead?  
  
She nods in a yes manner.  
  
Prime: Are you sure?  
  
She nods her head in a negative manner.  
  
Prime: Make up your mind or I'll make it up for you.  
  
She moves her head in a manner that is suggestive of wanting to talk. Prime gives her full movability of her face.  
  
Arcee: Did you kill everyone?  
  
Prime: No we're not the ones that killed your people. The Decepticons did that.  
  
Arcee: Bullshit. This is some kind of mind game! You're…  
  
Prime grabs her head with both hands firmly and puts one of his hands on her mouth.  
  
Prime: LISTEN! I don't want to repeat myself. We didn't kill your people, the Decepticons, our enemies, killed your people. You're the last remnant of the human race. Now whether you want to stay alive and help us or stay dead is up to you. We brought you back to life because we thought you'd want to help us kill them for what they'd done to your race. Now do you want to stay alive: Yes or No?   
  
Optimus removes her hands from her head, she looks at him with a stern face.  
  
After a long pause, the female answers  
  
Arcee: Yes.  
  
Prime: Good   
  
Arcee: But only if you stop treating me like a puppet!!!  
  
Prime: That depends entirely on your behavior.  
  
Prime waves his hand and she is able to move again.  
  
Arcee: How do you know my name?  
  
Prime: When we copied your mind, we were able to scan it for useful information, such as languages. We then downloaded the information that we had gathered from your mind into our minds, so that we'd be able to communicate with you. We each know everything general stored in your mind, such as the history of your culture from your point of view, and any other useful information.   
  
Arcee: Then you know everything about me, like all my personal memories?!  
  
Prime: No. Everyone else knows your common knowledge, what we call a knowledge base. I'm the only one that knows everything about you.  
  
She stares at him with a vicious frown.  
  
Ironhide begins to speak in his native tongue.  
  
Ironhide: With that face she's likely to explode!!!  
  
The rest of the Autobots chuckle except Prime.  
  
Arcee: WHAT DID HE SAY?  
  
Prime: He said you look beautiful when you're angry.  
  
The other Autobots stop chuckling. The female puts on an annoyed face and crosses her hands.   
  
Prime: FROM NOW ON EVERYONE IS UNDER ORDERS TO SPEAK HER LANGUAGE!  
  
Autobots: Yes Sir!  
  
Prime: My name is Optimus Prime, and my faction is called the Autobots.  
  
Revenge, Betrayal, War  
  
Arcee: Well I guess it's useless to introduce myself since you know everything about me. So why don't you go into more detail about who you freaks are, what you're doing on my planet, who are the Decepticons, why didn't you stop them from killing everyone, and why shouldn't I kill you for not helping us stop them!?  
  
Prime: this is going to take several minutes to explain. All non-essential staff off the bridge now!  
  
Everyone else except Prime and the female are left on the ship.  
  
Prime: Do you want to sit down?  
  
Arcee: Where I don't see any chairs?  
  
Prime motions with his hand to two regions of the bridge and out of the floor from hidden compartments emerge chairs. Arcee and Prime sit down and swivel the chairs toward each other. Arcee has trouble sitting down because her "wings" get in the way.   
  
Arcee: I don't see you guys with wings! What the hell are they for?  
  
Prime: They're for your vehicle mode. Here let me help you….  
  
Prime motions with his hand and her wings lift up to the side for her to be able sit down.  
  
Arcee: How did you do that?  
  
Prime: I'm controlling your body with a program in my CPU…  
  
Arcee: Why…  
  
Prime: I'll answer all your questions in time, right now sit down and listen to a story that you need to hear.  
  
Arcee: This better not be boring…  
  
Prime: It won't. Billions of years ago there lived a brilliant scientist on an isolated planet that specialized in the creation of artificial life. His name was Unicron. He experimented over time with his creations but he was not skillful enough to create a being that could think and feel as he did.   
  
We see scenes of Unicron's failures in trying to make primitive robots that think for themselves, but they are all dumb and stupid.  
  
Prime: he created a being that was as intelligent as him, but did not have a humanoid structure like him. He called it a Quintason.  
  
We see the first Quintason activated and alive; it has a cylindrical body with many faces around it and tentacles for limbs. Unicron is satisfied with his creation as it displays intelligence that rivals his own through a series of tests. Unicron then begins to educate the creature in all that he knows about the creation of artificial life.  
  
Prime: But what Unicron didn't realize was that his creation was deceptive, and had hidden all it's negative emotions from him; he had created a being with a malevolent and deceptive nature…  
  
We see the Quintason plotting to kill Unicron while he is asleep.  
  
Prime: Unicron's lack of awareness cost him his life…  
  
We see that the Quintason tries to kill Unicron with a sharp tool. The machine stabs it right through Unicron's head, causing him to have violent convulsions and spasms and puke. Unicron struggles to stay alive. In a panic, the Quintason escapes to the ship that was its creators.  
  
Prime: But before he died Unicron was working on a project that would give him immortality; by copying his mind into an experimental computer, Unicron gained control of his laboratory. But the copying of his mind was flawed, and the computer was only able to produce malicious emotions. Thus Unicron lived on as a madman.  
  
We see and hear the computer speaking gibberish and then laughing manically.  
  
Prime: He secretly plotted to take his revenge on the Quintason. He began to build simple worker-bots to produce factories, that in turn created more advanced machinery, for the sole purpose of recreating the entire planet that he inhabited, into a body that would be invincible, a body that would be larger than any other being in existence…  
  
We see the progression over billions of years as the entire planet is recreated into a machine planet, with giant "horns". We then see large factories inside the planet recreating the surrounding rocks into minerals and then into materials for machinery.  
  
Prime: Unicron thus roamed the universe, searching and destroying worlds where he thought the Quintason lived. Meanwhile, the Quintason had been experimenting with the knowledge that it had learned from Unicron to create advanced technology and weaponry for its own malicious intent. It created a race of beings like itself that helped it make further technological advancements.  
  
We see Unicron approaching on the planet that the Quintasons inhabit and eating it, only a few Quintasons escape the planet's destruction.  
  
Prime: But eventually Unicron found the Quintason's home planet and destroyed it, only a few Quintasons escaped, and those that did carried an encrypted manual where they inputted all the knowledge that they had attained. We call this manual the Quintason Journal. They used the knowledge they had attained from the journal to create advanced weaponry that they thought would be capable of destroying Unicron, but none of it was successful.  
  
We see that the Quintasons use a variety of weird looking weaponry floating in space to create laser fire, miniature black holes, and planetary explosions to destroy Unicron, but none of the weapons are successful in damaging Unicron.  
  
Prime: The Remaining Quintasons devised a plan to create an army of advanced humanoid robots, designed for battle, to eliminate Unicron. Though small compared to Unicron, they possessed great firepower for their size. But these early creations of the Quintasons were not enough to defeat Unicron.  
  
We see an army of robots charging through space in an effort to destroy Unicron. But they are all vaporized by Unicron.  
  
Prime: Desperate to destroy their attacker, the Quintasons decided it would be more efficient to create a super robot with vast powers and as invincible as Unicron to defeat their creator. As they traveled through space they crafted their ultimate creation, using all the technologies that they had mastered to create the perfect warrior…Primus.  
  
We see a super robot that is really buff in terms of its body, which is completely silver colored, going out of its ship to do battle with Unicron. Unicron transforms into his giant robot form to battle Primus. He realizes that the Quintasons have at last made a tiny, but otherwise worthy opponent for him to fight; he smiles at the thought.  
  
Prime: The battle between the two invincibles was long and hard; many planets were destroyed.  
  
We see Primus "throwing" a planet at Unicron, which Unicron pulverizes with his fist. Unicron moves two planets without touching them, and attempts to smash Primus in between them. He smashes the planets together with his hands and tries to crush Primus to death, but Primus explodes the planet's remains and tries to destroy Unicron with his energy attacks. Stray energy attacks from both opponents slice planets to pieces and cause others to be compressed into tiny spears which then explode into miniature big bangs. In the midst of this battle the Quintasons are protected by the energy field surrounding their ship, but the shockwaves from the planetary explosions send their ship tumbling through space.  
  
Both Primus and Unicron try different tactics to destroy each other. They dodge each others attacks and protect themselves from the others attacks with the planets that surround them. They realize that their attacks do nothing to either of them, so they decide to fight each other hand to hand! What follows is the most ridiculously violent and amazing fight ever between a giant and tiny warrior. They each try hurting each other with blows delivered from their limbs, but their blows have no effect on each other. Unicron tries to swat, punch, kick and crush Primus while Primus lets out a number of rapid successive punches and kicks to various parts of Unicron's huge body.   
  
Unicron manages to catch Primus in one of his massive hands but Primus teleports out to another region of space. Primus teleports again behind Unicron's neck and succeeds in "flipping" Unicron to crash into a series of planets. Unicron recovers and is angrier than ever.  
  
Unicron: I'LL KILL YOU FOREVER!!!!  
  
Unicron then anticipates where Primus will teleport next and disables Primus's teleportation abilities with an energy field and tries to squash him with both hands, but Primus puts pressure on Unicron's hands with his own hands. Unicron exerts a tremendous amount of pressure but Primus resists. Primus lets out a yell and forms an energy field around himself which expands and pushes Unicron away from him. The energy field expands and enlarges to the size of the solar system. Unicron then tries to destroy it using a variety of attack but they are useless. Primus emerges from the energy sphere and "lifts" the system-sized energy sphere atop of himself and then throws it at Unicron. Unicron tries to smash it to pieces with an energy attack from his fists but he is absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then shrinks to envelope Unicron. Unicron struggles to break through the sphere but he cannot, and with a wave from Primus's hand, the giant planet eater disappears with a loud noise and violent flash of light that can be seen from outside the galaxy.  
  
Prime: At last Primus destroyed Unicron, and thus the Quintasons were freed from being hunted down and destroyed by their former creator. They decided to keep Primus as their personal weapon to use against others to amass planetary resources. But the Quintasons soon realized that their creation was perfect, for it did not possess the malicious intent that they did. Primus rebelled against his creators, but before he could destroy them, he was destroyed himself with a failsafe device.  
  
We see a Quintason pushing a button on a remote as Primus is about to attack their ship which makes Primus explode in a flash of light.  
  
Prime: Thereon the Quintasons agreed that they would never make a warrior as powerful as Primus. With the destruction of Unicron there was nothing stopping them from pursuing their goals to conquer other planets and take their resources to make a vast empire. They set as their staging grounds for conquering the galaxy, a huge planet that they called Cybertron. They were reluctant to use all their technologies to make their army of robots that would fight for them, so they started with less powerful, less advanced versions of the earlier robots that they had made, and tested them to see if they were powerful enough to win. These early machines were drones and did not possess a self-awareness that the Quintason's did. Unfortunately, they were not effective in battle.  
  
We see of army of robots being massacred by another army in a ground and aerial battle on a planet, with the Quintasons watching to their disappointment.  
  
Prime: So, little by little, they decided to incorporate more advanced technology into their warrior and labor castes. The Quintasons thought that it would be more beneficial for them if all members of the warrior caste were capable of creative thinking, so that they would become better fighters. The same logic was used to justify the need for inventiveness and efficiency in the labor caste. So Unicron's creations decided to give both castes the same level of self-awareness that they themselves had, but with certain precautions.  
  
We see a ball of energy being inserted into a nearly finished machine and then what looks like a bomb implanted secretly in the body. The Quintasons then test the new robot for self-awareness and it passes all the tests, they then test the bomb inside the robot, which to their satisfaction, successfully incinerates the robot.  
  
Prime: So the labor caste, which was in charge of manufacturing goods for the Quintasons, was named the Autobots, and the warrior caste, which did battle for the Quintasons and conquered worlds to gain natural resources, was eventually called the Decepticons.   
  
We see the Autobot and Decepticon emblems being placed on each member of the respective caste.  
  
Prime: The Quintasons still did not feel that the Decepticons were good enough warriors; they did not possess enough aggression, and therein the Quintasons realized their "mistake"; their creations did not possess the same malicious intent that they did. So they decided to redesign and refit all Decepticons to be aggressive. This lead to all sorts of negative emotions and personality types being exhibited among the Decepticons.  
  
We see Decepticons fighting each other and being more brutal and merciless to their enemies on different worlds.  
  
Prime: Eventually, the Decepticons, with their newfound "clarity", saw an opportunity to free themselves of their slavery, but they did not possess the technological skills that the Autobots had, so they secretly convinced the Autobots to rebel with them.  
  
We see Autobots teaching the Decepticons how to remove the remote triggered bombs from their bodies. After retrofitting them, they use the bombs to cause an insurrection against the Quintasons. The Quintasons, vastly outnumbered, are destroyed.  
  
Prime: The Quintasons that were captured and were scanned of all pertinent information in their minds, and then destroyed. From their memories we learned of their treacherous beginnings, and of Primus and Unicron. We eventually discovered the Journal that the Quintasons so valued, but it was encrypted, and all the Quintasons that had any information on how to decode the journal destroyed themselves at the beginning of the uprising.  
  
The Quintason Journal is discovered in a secret compartment underground. The Autobots try endlessly to decipher its cryptic meaning.  
  
Prime: A short period of peace between the Decepticons and Autobots emerged after the uprising, but it was only a disguise; the Decepticons were acquiring all the knowledge that we possessed, so that they would be self-sufficient. They felt that any race that did not have the same malicious tendencies that they had was inferior, and when they had gathered all the knowledge that we knew, they stole the Quintason Journal, and began their genocidal attack against us. They tortured and killed our females to rouse us to fight against them.  
  
We see Decepticons hunting down Autobots and destroying them.  
  
Prime: The Deceptions were only partly successful in decrypting the Journal, since every passage was encrypted in a unique way. Still the passages that were decrypted, lead to the creation of more advanced and more powerful robots. The Slaughter of our caste continued, until we invented on our own an ingenious technology that turned the tide, the art of transforming.   
  
We see a Decepticon hunting Autobots, and is surrounded by a series of overturned transportation vehicles. The Decepticon is surprised when the vehicles transform into robots and attack and disable him with electrical nets. The Autobots drag the Decepticon away to be studied.  
  
Prime: Transformation into various types of vehicles increased our effectiveness and stealth in combat, and gave us an upper hand in acquiring weaponry and military knowledge from the Decepticons. But the tide turned again, as more and more of the Journal was decrypted and its information used in the creation of more advanced robots with devastating weaponry. In time, the Decepticons mastered the technology on their own of transforming, and refitted all of their warriors. Thus the tide of battle turned in favor of our enemies.  
  
We see a chase and laser fire between Autobots and Decepticons as they transform between robot and vehicle mode.  
  
Prime: But we managed to steal back the Quintason Journal, and thus we were able to learn how to specialize each of our soldiers with special abilities and attacks as the Decepticons had. The numbers on each side dwindled, until each caste had less than a hundred. We decided that we should escape from Cybertron and seek shelter on another planet, to better prepare ourselves to defeat the Decepticons. We had decrypted slightly more than the Decepticons had from the Journal, and used that technology to create a new type of Autobot with time-space weaponry. But the Decepticons become aware of our plan to escape and pursued us.  
  
We see the Decepticons chasing the Autobot ship in their own ship, and a firefight between the two ships begins.  
  
Prime: While we were being chased, we found that the new technology, though unperfected, could be used to create portals through time and space, and offer us an escape from the Decepticons to another galaxy. But the Decepticons were relentless, and eventually followed us through the portal to this world.   
  
   
  
We see the battle-damaged and aflame ships entering the vortex seconds apart.  
  
Prime: Though we entered the portal seconds apart, Time raced forward as we passed through the vortex, with us emerging inside the surface of your planet at an incredible speed which incapacitated our vessel and us. While the Decepticons emerged from the vortex at a later date billions of years ahead of us, to lay waste to your civilization, which brings us to where we currently are at now.  
  
Arcee: I thought you said this wasn't going to be boring; couldn't you have told it a little shorter?  
  
The Coming of New Warriors, New Knowledge, and Renewed Aggression  
  
Prime looks at her with his head tilted to the side, and then stands up from his chair. The chair hides itself under the floor again.  
  
Prime: you're going to help us win the war, because you possess the most advanced weaponry of any transformer in existence. But first we have to begin your… education.  
  
Arcee looks at Prime with a puzzled look.  
  
We next see a large factory where Megatron is observing the creation of a series of Decepticons  
  
Megatron: Starscream, how long until their completion?  
  
Starscream: Two days, the bodies are complete, all that is left is designing their personalities.  
  
Megatron: Yeeeeeees.  
  
Megatron gives a smirk on his face.  
  
Megatron: Inform me when they are ready for their first combat exercise.  
  
Starscream: Yes Megatron  
  
Starscream lowers his head as Megatron walks away. The aerial jet-robot then puts a face at Megatron that can only be described as disgust and hate. He turns away to continue work overseeing the construction of the new Decepticons when he sees that Megatron is looking back at him. Megatron then walks away.  
  
The scene changes back to the Ark as Huffer, Perceptor, Ratchet, and Wheeljack are overseeing some procedure on Arcee where she is laying on a metal inclined slab.  
  
Arcee: What is this supposed to do again?  
  
Ratchet: we're going to bring you up to speed on all relevant knowledge that we know, like martial arts, weaponry, tactics, strategy, history, and everything else.  
  
Arcee: How?  
  
Perceptor: We will input all knowledge bases from races conquered by the Decepticons and those created by us into your artificial brain. These knowledge bases are generally inserted into any new transformer before they are activated.  
  
Arcee: I liked his explanation better (looking at Ratchet). So basically you're going to insert all the knowledge you have on disk into my brain and I'll learn to use it in seconds? Why didn't you just let me know everything that you knew before you activated me?  
  
The Autobot scientists look at each other, hesitant to answer.  
  
Ratchet: We knew very little about the anatomy of your brain, so we were only able to make an exact copy in the form of an artificial brain to ensure that you would be able to control your new body well, but we were fearful that if we inputted into you all the knowledge that we had before you were activated, your mind would become abnormal.  
  
Arcee: You mean I would have been INSANE!!!!??  
  
Perceptor: That and the fact that we believe your mind wasn't designed to absorb an enormous amount of input all at once. So we're going to input the information in individual pieces, which should limit the stress that your mind experiences.  
  
Arcee: Stress, YOU MEAN PAIN!!!????  
  
(all at once) maybe….  
  
Arcee: OH NO FORGET THIS SHIT…  
  
Before she can get up the other Autobots stop her with their internal programs that they created to control her body.   
  
Ratchet: Relax the data transfers should only last a few seconds each, we just have to do a little over 1000 of them before you know everything that you need to know.  
  
Arcee: So then I'll know how to kick all your asses FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS SHIT YOU…  
  
One of the Autobot scientists disables her voice box and facial movements. Huffer closes her open mouth and Ratchet positions her body so as that it will lay flat on the slab. They connect a large cable to where her "ear" should be, and twist it so that it will be connected. We see her brainwaves on a computer screen. Perceptor presses a button and begins uploading the data into her; when this happens her brain waves start becoming erratic and larger.  
  
Ratchet: her brain functions look random, do you think her brain is storing the data properly?  
  
Perceptor: Let's ask her…  
  
Perceptor uses his internal program to allow Arcee to speak and move her face.  
  
Perceptor: Miss Evans, how do you feel, do you know any new information off the top of your head?  
  
Arcee is moving her lips but the words are indistinguishable.  
  
Huffer: What?  
  
Arcee: I hate this shit.  
  
Ratchet notices that her brain waves have normalized.  
  
Ratchet: I think her mind has adapted to the dataflow; let's increase the upload slowly   
  
Arcee: I hate this shit.  
  
Huffer pushes a button and the upload increases exponentially,  
  
Arcee: I hate this shit.  
  
Huffer pushes another series of buttons and the upload speed increases more, her brain waves start to fluctuate rapidly  
  
Arcee: I HATE THIS SHIT!!!! HURRY IT UP!!!  
  
   
  
Ratchet: You asked for it…  
  
Ratchet gives Huffer the go and Huffer presses the button which uploads all the rest of the information in less than one second. After the upload is finished, Arcee's brainwaves look normal again.  
  
Perceptor: Now we need to test that you understand and can use all the knowledge that we have given you, could you tell me what the cubed root of 1233563873759374405648.12939384384 is?  
  
Arcee looks at Perceptor than at the rest of them. She puts on a deceptive smirk. She then jumps off the slab and starts beating all of them up.   
  
Perceptor: The program isn't working to halt her anymore, she's…  
  
Before he can finish his sentence, Arcee is pummeling him with her hands and doing Aikido-like maneuvers on all of them to hurl them against the confines of the bridge.  
  
Arcee: How bout I use all the shit you put into me and beat you up with it AND TURN YOU INTO SHIT!!!  
  
Boy fights, argues, and threatens Girl  
  
Ratchet pulls out a gun from a hidden compartment in his leg and tries to shoot her with it, but Arcee does a maneuver which hits the inside of his elbow and causes him to lose his grip on the weapon. Arcee catches it in her hand in midair and points it at Ratchet, ready to fire. A laser blast destroys the weapon and knocks it out of Arcee's hand. The laser blast came from Prime's gun.  
  
Prime: Enough.   
  
Prime puts away his weapon on his back. Arcee grits her teeth and lunges at Prime. Prime counters all her attacks. He then swoops her with one leg and while she is suspended in midair he kicks her and sends her flying through a wall of the bridge.  
  
Prime: Damm, I just fixed that…  
  
Prime pursues Arcee through the hole, where we see that Arcee is stuck in the ice from the force of Prime's kick. Prime pulls her out. When she gets free she continues to fight Prime hand-to-hand but all her techniques are useless against him. Prime then positions himself behind her and grasps her with his arms and lifts her up so that she cannot head butt the front of his head with the back of hers. She levitates herself off the ground and into the ceiling of the cave, then against the walls of the cavern to try to escape Prime's hold and hurt him.   
  
Arcee: Let go of me, YOU FREAK!!!!  
  
Arcee then uses her legs to pull herself down and then be able to head butt Prime. She then has enough leverage with her legs to squeeze out of his hold and continue the fight hand-to-hand in midair. All the Autobots who were working on the ship are now observing the fight from the ground and rooting.   
  
Bumblebee: I bet the girlbot's gonna win, I've always liked a woman who's taller than me!!!  
  
Ironhide: Get serious, Prime's too good for her.  
  
Bumblebee: I can indulge myself in my fantasies can't I!!???  
  
Arcee and Prime continue their battle in midair. Prime slams Arcee into the wall but she counters by pushing him off with her legs; when she realizes her mistake it is too late; Prime grabs her legs and whirls her around and then slams her full-force into the ground.  
  
Prime: I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!   
  
Arcee lays still partially buried in the ice. For a brief moment everyone watches, and then she slowly gets up, and stands up facing Prime.  
  
Arcee: Do you think I'm some kind of Lamp that you can just turn on and off!!!???   
  
All the Autobots stare at her.  
  
Arcee: I'M A WOMAN!!!! I WANT RESPECT!!!!! I don't want to be shut up, and I don't want to be immobilized by anyone who doesn't want to argue with me, doesn't want me throwing a tantrum, or doesn't want me struggling WHILE THEY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!!!!!! What kind of society do you FREAKS live in where you put gizmos in your females so they can't talk or fight back!!!!????  
  
Prime: You'll get respect, when you've EARNED it. Right now I don't trust you, none of us do, you're prone to arguing, you complain too much, and you're suicidal, which means you could kill yourself and take some of us with you!!!  
  
Arcee: That's not true!!!... Wait, how did…, Oh Yea, you have all my memories, so you know every dirty secret about my life that I don't want you to know, including the rest of you!!!   
  
Arcee looks at the rest of the Autobots.  
  
Prime: They don't…  
  
Arcee: bullshit!!! You wouldn't keep them out of the loop because I'm a new lifeform, and they have to know everything they can about me so that they'll know what I'm capable of. That's what I got from all the protocols and rules that you download into me that you follow, or are supposed to follow…  
  
Prime: if you want to be accepted, to be trusted by all of us, then you'll have to work with us, without protest, otherwise you won't make an effective soldier.  
  
Arcee: Fuck your soldiers and fuck your war!!! You haven't shown me any respect since you turned me on!!!  
  
Prime: And you haven't shown any stability in your actions or words!  
  
Arcee: I'm a fucking robot, I'm not supposed to be, A FUCKING ROBOT!!!!  
  
Prime: Get over it, Get used to it, because now you're a part of this war that you care so little for, and we need you to help us win it, so get rid of your self pity, your irrationality, and your lack of self control, AND GET TO WORK!!!  
  
Prime and Arcee stand there in the cave while all the Autobots look at them. Several seconds pass.  
  
Arcee: Stop staring at me!!! Stop looking at me!!!   
  
Arcee motions to the surrounding Autobots to leave the area.  
  
Prime: All personal get back to work! Bumblebee, show Miss Evans what area of the ship you want her to repair…  
  
Bumblebee: Please come with me Miss…  
  
Arcee: Touch me and I'll hurt you   
  
Arcee displays a menacing face towards Bumblebee.  
  
Bumblebee: Ok let's just walk over to this side of the ship and let you do some repairs on your own…  
  
Arcee: Screw you I'm out of here!  
  
She transforms into a forward swept wing jet and is about to go to the exit of the cavern when Optimus shots her down with his gun. She instantly transforms back to robot form and falls to the icy ground.  
  
Arcee: What did you do that for!? (  
  
She speaks in a distressed way as she tries to get up.  
  
Prime: I'm not going to let you compromise our situation by revealing us to the Decepticons. You're staying here, whether you want to work or not.  
  
Arcee: You can't stop me from going where I want!!!  
  
Prime: Yes I can and so can everyone else.  
  
Arcee then notices that all the Autobots have encircled her and are pointing their guns at her.  
  
Prime: If you do find a way out, the Decepticons will make you wish you hadn't. Don't try to escape. Everyone else back to work, I'll watch her.  
  
The rest of the Autobots withdraw. Prime Indian-squats down on the ice with his gun pointed at Arcee.  
  
The Drill Instructor of Death, Pain, and Rage  
  
Prime: Sit down.   
  
Prime says while still tracking her with his gun.  
  
Arcee does an Indian-style squat as well and crosses her arms. She has a frown on her face.  
  
Arcee: So what's your life story?   
  
Prime: I don't have one.  
  
Arcee chuckles and gives a disappointed face.  
  
Prime: We gave you our history and our knowledge, what more do you want?   
  
Arcee: I want to know who you are. You know everything about me and you don't trust me because of that. How do you expect me to trust you if you won't tell me a little about yourself, about your past?  
  
Prime: I don't have a past…  
  
We see a training camp on another world. A large Decepticon is walking past a row of newly made robots with the Decepticon emblem. One of these robots is Prime.   
  
Kevlar: My name is Sergeant Kevlar, and you're all going to die.  
  
Kevlar has a large plasma rifle in his hand, waiting for the first robot to make any type of move so he can blast him.  
  
Kevlar: I'm going to send you all to the brink of death and back and you're going to hate me for it!  
  
A robot chuckles and Kevlar destroys the head and chest of that robot with his gun.  
  
Kevlar: Anyone else want to make a comment?  
  
None of the new recruits say anything.  
  
Kevlar: Good. Now I want you all to listen carefully, I'm going to weed out the weaklings in this group and you're going to help me do it. When I fire my gun you're going to try to kill each other, and the last one standing wins; battle-royal style; no mercy! Here's a little bit of philosophy for all of you before you die: Rage leads to power, power leads to invincibility, invincibility, leads to GODHOOD!!! He who has the most rage, WINS! Ready, get set…  
  
A robot tries to take off the head of another with his bare hands, the other robot struggles to wrestle him off. Kevlar shoots the one that started the fight and destroys him with successive blasts from his rifle.  
  
Kevlar: That's for disobeying me.  
  
Kevlar then points his gun at the other robot. The robot stares wide-eyed at him in confusion. Kevlar destroys the robot with his gun.  
  
Kevlar: And that's for not being able to kill him .  
  
Kevlar looks at the rest of the robots; they are still in line.  
  
Kevlar: Now let's see if the rest of you are made of cheap metal or made to last!!! READY… GET SET…(fires his gun into the air) DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
All the recruits attack each other one-on-one as they try to destroy one another. In the beginning there seems as though there will be no definite winner, but then we see Prime tearing apart all of his adversaries one at a time. He punches right though the chest of one of his opponents and while his arm is still embedded in his opponents chest, Prime grabs his opponent's head from the back and rips it off its neck, pulling the head through the hole in the chest. Prime then uses the head to smash into another opponent's head and destroy it.  
  
Kevlar: Ah we have a champion…  
  
Prime makes sounds of a raving madman while he is killing his victims. One by one he goes through all his adversaries as if they are dominos in his way that he must tumble. He kills each one with a variety of different techniques: some quick and efficient, some brutal and animalistic.   
  
Kevlar: sloppy, but effective nonetheless.   
  
Kevlar smirks while saying this.  
  
The remaining recruits recognize Prime as their main threat and attack him all at once, Prime has rage on his side, but he is a inexperienced fighter. They literally pile on top of him as football players do when blitzing the quarterback.   
  
This angers Prime even more.  
  
With glee, Kevlar watches as Prime tears the remaining recruits limb form limb, using the innards of others to tear off body parts of the remaining survivors. Once the rest of the recruits are dead, Prime goes wild and starts beating the remains of the recruits with their own remains.   
  
   
  
Kevlar (T): I can't wait to train that animal, to mold him into the visage of the perfect engine of pure destruction… Ha ha ha ha…  
  
The Rule of Pain  
  
Kevlar walks over to Prime, Prime sees him and is about to lunge at him, but then Kevlar points his gun at him. Prime then assumes a relaxed pose and a military stance.  
  
Kevlar: Amazing, I've never known anyone who could control their anger so well.  
  
Prime stares into nothingness  
  
Kevlar: What's your name grunt?  
  
Prime: Optimus Prime.  
  
Kevlar: WHATEVER YOU SAY WILL HAVE ADDED TO IT "SIR" FOLLOWED BY "SIR"!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME GRUNT!!!!????  
  
Prime: SIR YES SIR!!!  
  
Kevlar: Good  
  
Kevlar punches through Prime abdomen which makes his arm go right through Prime's body. Prime collapses to the ground while trying to stay active, his repair nanobots try to repair the damage.  
  
Kevlar: Now for your first lesson: THE RULE OF PAIN!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT THE RULE OF PAIN IS GRUNT!!!???? (points his gun at Prime's head) DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU GRUNT!!!???  
  
Prime: SIR…YES SIR!!!  
  
Kevlar: Good. The rule of pain is this: THOSE WHO HURT YOU, MUST BE HURT BACK EVEN MORE!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU GRUNT!!???  
  
Prime: SIR YES SIR!!!  
  
Kevlar: Excellent. (puts his gun away in the compartment on his back) Because one day, I WANT YOU TO RETURN ME THE FAVOR!!!  
  
Kevlar swiftly but forcefully removes Prime's head from his neck. He then brings the head so he can see it at eye level.  
  
Kevlar: I told you I would take you to the brink of death and back.  
  
Kevlar tosses the head next to Prime's body.  
  
Kevlar: Put yourself together, then I'll continue your lessons.  
  
Kevlar walks away.  
  
Kevlar: You don't ask questions, only do! If you make mistakes, then you die! But death is nothing, because violence is joy, pain is pleasure, and death… is paradise!!!  
  
Kevlar removes his gun from his compartment, sets the weapon to the highest setting possible, and slags the remains of the other troops.  
  
The Philosophy of Pain  
  
We are back in cavern with Arcee and Prime. Arcee and Prime are having a staring contest; neither of them has flinched.  
  
Arcee: That's amazing; I don't feel the least bit tired, nor do I feel like I'm going to flinch at all.  
  
Prime: We never need to sleep since we run on liquid fusion powered by water   
  
Prime is still pointing his gun at her.  
  
Prime: You should already know this from the data we gave you.  
  
Arcee: I don't know everything though; for instance, how is it you were able to beat me in hand to hand? Don't you have the same knowledge bases that I do, or being the leader makes you have more?   
  
Prime: There are two things that make me the best fighter that the Autobots have: experience…, and pain.  
  
We see the training camp on the alien planet again. Prime has already repaired himself and is about to begin hand-to-hand combat training with a number of large drones. Kevlar is at his side.   
  
Prime: Sir, wouldn't it be easier to give me all the knowledge bases on every martial arts that the Decepticons practice Sir?  
  
Kevlar: DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO ASK QUESTIONS GRUNT!!!??? DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT MYSELF, DO YOU GRUNT!!!???   
  
Kevlar points and rattles his gun at Prime.  
  
Prime: SIR NO SIR!!!???  
  
Kevlar: I'd tear you apart for asking any questions, but I'm going to leave that to these drones; LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN KILL SOMETHING THAT'S LARGER THAN YOU!!!  
  
Kevlar remotely activates the drone with an internal program in his CPU. The drones immediately power-up and ready themselves to attack Prime by assuming different fighting stances.   
  
Kevlar: there are only two ways for beginners to learn to fight: with experience and pain. Pain is the acknowledgement of life; the one thing that tells you while you're dying that you're still alive!!! If your body is weak, pain will cripple you; if your body is strong, pain will strengthen you, making you powerful, invincible, A GOD!!! Let pain always be your guide; let it anger you, enrage you to become a better fighter, to learn from your mistakes and never make them again, to see your objective before you have accomplished it, to know what you must overcome to win every fight!!! For only by knowing this will you ever become a great fighter. You must realize that pain is life!!! PAIN IS YOUR FRIEND, PAIN IS YOUR LOVER: NURISH THE PAIN, WORSHIP THE PAIN, CARESS THE PAIN, LOVE THE PAIN, NEED THE PAIN, USE THE PAIN, AND ABOVE ALL, ENJOY THE PAIN!!!   
  
Prime looks at Kevlar, and tilts his head to the side to show that he is perplexed by everything that he has been told.  
  
Kevlar: DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU FOOL!!! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WANTS TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB; THEY DO!!!  
  
A large drone, twice as tall as Prime, starts attacking Prime, Prime dodges the monstrosity. The Drone and several others start to perform martial arts attacks against Prime. Prime hovers in midair as all of them surround him and attack him at once. Kevlar is hovering near by with his arms crossed and gun in hand.  
  
Prime: How do expect me to beat these guys!!??  
  
Kevlar: (rattling his gun at Prime) DON'T MAKE ME BUST SOME PLASMA UP YOUR METAL ASS!!!  
  
Prime then goes berserk, as if a button in his mind was pressed to make him angry. He starts to attack the drones all at once in mid air while changing his position in the sky to try to evade the drone's attacks. His anger gets the better of him as he throws wild punches that the drones block effectively. They use his own power against him to hurl him into the ground at high speeds. Prime gets angrier, and rebounds from the fall and crash to continue his attack against the drones.  
  
Kevlar: That's the psycho that I wanted to see!!!   
  
Prime throws rapid wild punches and kicks that only dent the drones' forearms while they block them. The punches and kicks that he throws can almost be seen as a blur. The drones see a repetitive pattern in Prime's attacks and take advantage of it; they each grab Prime by one limb and start to stretch his body in multiple directions to tear his limbs off. Prime struggles, using his massive rage to power him, but his struggle is useless; we hear the sound of twisting and ripping metal and see parts of Prime fall to the ground. Kevlar deactivates the drones and walks over to where Prime's remains lay. Kevlar picks up Prime's head.  
  
Kevlar: RAGE WITHOUT EXPERIENCE, PAIN, AND SKILL IS USELESS!!! WITHOUT ALL THESE THINGS YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A GREAT FIGHTER; NEEEEEEVEEEEEEER!!!   
  
Kevlar forcefully throws Prime's head into the ground, then kicks it into the region of body parts that are lying on the ground.   
  
Kevlar: (while walking away) Put yourself together, then we'll start over, AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!….UNTIL YOU LEARN TO KICK ASS!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE IN A LOT OF PAIN RIGHT NOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN I CAN'T TEACH YOU TO WIN WHEN YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED!!!!????   
  
Kevlar turns his head around while walking to add to what he has just said.  
  
Kevlar: DON'T ANSWER THAT!!!  
  
What are shown next are scenes of Prime being beaten and dismembered by the drones countless times.  
  
Kevlar (VO): All you need is pain to make you strong…  
  
We see more scenes of Prime being able to maintain a battle with the drones without losing so .  
  
Kevlar (VO): all you need is rage to make you kill…  
  
We see several scenes of Prime beating up several of the robots before being beaten.  
  
Kevlar (VO): all you need is power to make you god…  
  
   
  
We see Prime defeating all the drones ; there are four in total that he destroys with his bare hands. After Prime is done he hovers down to the ground to meet Kevlar.  
  
Kevlar: You've shown me that you can beat four; NOW I WANT YOU TO BEAT A THOUSAND!!!!  
  
A thousand drones appear from above and land on the ground, ready to engage Prime with their plasma weapons.  
  
Prime: Fuck this shit!!!  
  
Kevlar: QUIET!!! Less talk, more fight!!!  
  
The Demons of Revenge  
  
We see Prime and Arcee again near the Ark.  
  
Arcee: Well this is going nowhere.  
  
Prime: Get up…  
  
Prime motions with his gun.  
  
Prime: …and follow me.   
  
Prime walks backwards while still pointing his gun at Arcee; she has no choice but to follow. They reach a region of the ship that has just been repaired, the hull in this area is seamless.  
  
I want you to polish this part of the hull until you can see your reflection.  
  
Arcee: I don't want to work   
  
Arcee frowns after saying this.  
  
Prime: I not asking, I'm ordering, you do want to get on my good side don't you? Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to do something dangerous…yet.   
  
Arcee configures one of her arms with a tool which polishes the hull . When she is done she stares at her reflection, sizing herself up. She touches the metal bumps on her chest that look like well-rounded breasts.  
  
Arcee: Well at least I don't have to worry about breast cancer.   
  
Arcee smirks at the remark that she has just made.  
  
Arcee: But I look too "big"; you made me look like a bodybuilder, with breasts.   
  
Prime: We had to make a compromise; the body we built was initially built for a male, so we took some creative liberties and used what we thought you would like based on the scan we made of your mind to customize it to your liking. I hope you think we did a good job.  
  
Arcee: You…  
  
She hesitates from finishing her sentence.  
  
Arcee: …never mind.  
  
Prime: Don't know what you want? We know better, we know what you need. And I need you to stop being emotional and start being cooperative. I can't baby-sit you forever, you need to start sharing some responsibility in the tasks that we need you to do, you're going to be very useful to our…  
  
Arcee interrupts him.  
  
Arcee: There are two problems with that idea: at the beginning of the war, all the females in your society were tortured and killed by the Decepticons to motivate you to fight better. Second, I'm not fighter, I was a geologist. So just because you put all this shit into me to make me know how to fight and blow up shit, doesn't mean I'll want to.   
  
Prime: I wasn't made to be a soldier either, not initially anyway. The point being none of us know what we're going to be good at in the later part of our lives, none of us know what we will help accomplish, none of us know what we will make of our lives, until we redefine what our destinies hold in store for us based on the tasks at hand.   
  
Arcee: And what do you think will be the task at hand that I have to accomplish?  
  
Prime: Revenge. Everyone deserves a little payback, even the human race; they'll get it through you. Let the demons of revenge out… let the demons of revenge out.   
  
We are at the training camp again and see Prime being lectured by Kevlar. Prime is in a military stance. Kevlar is walking back and forth.  
  
Kevlar: To truly be effective in eliminating the enemy, you must not only have rage but also have revenge as a motive to enact your rage. You must let the demons of revenge out, for though rage is beautiful, revenge is divine!!! Now I want you to tell me truthfully who you most want to kill, and if you lie to me, I will destroy you.  
  
Kevlar points his gun at Prime's face.  
  
Kevlar: NOW TELL ME!!!  
  
Prime: Sir Megatron Sir!!!  
  
Kevlar lowers his gun in disappointment.   
  
Kevlar: AFTER ALL THE PAIN I'VE PUT YOU THROUGH, YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL ME!!!???   
  
Kevlar points his gun again at Prime.  
  
Kevlar: ONE MORE TIME, AND YOU'D BETTER NOT LIE TO ME!!!!  
  
Prime: SIR YOU AND MEGATRON SIR!!!  
  
Kevlar puts his gun on the ground and laughs hysterically; he abruptly stops.  
  
Kevlar: YOU'RE AN AMBITIOUS SUICIDAL FOOL!!! Megatron is the oldest Decepticon still active, not because he was the first Decepticon built, but because he's destroyed whoever was older than him. HE IS MERCILESS!!! He knows more styles of fighting than anyone else, and I don't think anyone will ever be able to catch up to him in power or skill, EVER!!! What do you have to say to that GRUNT!!!!???  
  
Prime: SIR…, I WILL BETTER HIM SIR!!!  
  
Kevlar chuckles.  
  
Kevlar: Let's change the subject; your fighting style has improved over time, but your effectiveness at killing your enemy is POOR!!! You don't know where to go for the vital spots… yet. When you attack a fellow Decepticon, and I hope you never do something as stupid as that, but oh well, when you do attack a Decepticon, there are two vital points that you must focus on to kill your enemy: the spark and the head. Both the spark and the head can function independently to maintain your enemy alive, so you must destroy both of them to ensure that you have destroyed the persona of your enemy. Do you understand what I've told you grunt?  
  
Prime: Sir yes sir!  
  
Kevlar: Good, now let's see if you can kill me!!!  
  
Kevlar attempts to punch Prime right through the chest but Prime is able to block the attack with his arms; he is hurled by the force of Kevlar's blow about a hundred meters backward; while Prime is skidding backward, his metal feet leave an impression in the ground. Prime starts running forward and does a two footed attack at Kevlar; Kevlar maneuvers around Prime and grabs Prime by the feet. Kevlar then swings Prime around and uses the built up momentum to slam Prime into the ground again and again like a rag doll; Prime grabs the ground and uses the ground to push himself out of the grasp that Kevlar has on his legs; while pushing himself against the ground with his hands, Prime is using his feet to kick Kevlar in the face and chest repeatedly. Prime then pushes himself off the ground with his hands and continues his two footed attack while levitating himself off the ground.  
  
To avoid Kevlar catching his legs again, Prime does his sideways foot attack while spinning his body in a circular motion; this proves to be an effective attack. Prime continues to hurl the disoriented Kevlar backwards. Kevlar then becomes angry and decides to fall backwards and let Prime pass him halfway; when he does the drill instructor grabs him by the waist and slams his body upside down into the ground head first. It appears that Prime has been deactivated, so Kevlar lets go of Prime's body and lets it fall to the ground.  
  
Kevlar: I told you, rage is nothing without skill!!!   
  
A brief moment passes. Kevlar thinks that Prime has been completely disabled, but Prime's head pops out of the ground with a mad look in his eyes.  
  
Prime: YOU'RE WRONG!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Prime pushes himself up from the ground with a fast push up and then runs at Kevlar to perform an all-out frontal attack! It looks as if Kevlar is barely able to block all of Prime's blows, but Prime's fury gets the better of Kevlar as Prime grabs both of Kevlar's shoulders and punches through Kevlar's chest with his legs! Kevlar's spark emerges outside of his back; Prime pushes himself out of Kevlar's chest with his arms, grabs the spark and pulverizes it in his right hand. Kevlar stands there, unable to emit emotion because he has lost his spark.  
  
Kevlar: I trained you well, too well.  
  
Still in a fit of rage, Prime crushes Kevlar's head with his bare hands! Kevlar's lifeless body falls to the ground. Prime grabs the body and holds it up with his arms and rips it in half, at the same time roaring in mad triumph. After a few seconds the anger immediately vanishes from Prime and he looks at the carnage he has caused.  
  
Prime: Yes, you did train me too well, and I thank you with a quick death, Kevlar.   
  
Prime sees the arm with Kevlar's Decepticon emblem and rips it off. Prime looks at the emblem and thinks.  
  
Prime (T): You were like a bad father too me; damm you for making me kill you! But you were lucky, I won't be so merciful to Megatron!  
  
The Warrior and the Soldier  
  
Prime hears a metal clapping sound; the sound repeats faster in pattern; Prime turns around and sees who is clapping at him.  
  
Megatron: I've waited for a long time for a recruit to be able to kill Kevlar, I never imagined it would be one with so much rage. I am Megatron, what is your name soldier?  
  
Prime: Sir Optimus Prime Sir!  
  
Megatron: you may dispense with adding two sir's to everything you say; I prefer that all my combatants address me in a less formal tone. How do you feel about passing boot camp soldier?   
  
Prime: Victorious. Sir permission to ask a question?  
  
Megatron: Granted.  
  
Prime: How long were you watching?  
  
Megatron: I arrived as soon as I got a signal that Kevlar's spark had been terminated. Why?  
  
Prime: I didn't want you to see me getting beat up by him sir.  
  
Megatron chuckles and then laughs manically.  
  
Megatron: You have no need to worry about your performance during a fight, only that you are the victor all the time in war. Remember that you are just a soldier; you follow orders. I on the other hand, am a warrior. Do you know the difference between a soldier and a warrior Prime?  
  
Prime: No Sir.  
  
Megatron: A Warrior is better than a soldier at everything, never forget that. Now we must depart from this boot camp. Do you have anything to request before we leave?   
  
Prime: I need a weapon sir.  
  
Megatron: take his. Use it to honor him, for he was the first and probably only true Decepticon that you will ever have killed.  
  
Prime uses the antigravity mechanism embedded in his hands to pick up Kevlar's gun. He stores it in a compartment in his back.  
  
Megatron: Let's go.  
  
They both fly away.  
  
The Destroyers  
  
We see a giant room with a large door and all the Decepticons on Earth assembled there. Megatron has assembled them to witness the introduction of their newest soldiers, the Predacons.  
  
Megatron: My fellow combatants, I promised you a new group of soldiers among your ranks, and I give you the Predacons, the most vicious soldiers that we have yet created. I used the most vicious animals that once inhabited this planet as the basis for their alternate modes. You will all agree that their designs leave nothing to the imagination, except their destructive capabilities…  
  
The Decepticons all chuckle and laugh at this one remark.  
  
Megatron: And now with great pleasure I present to you the Predacons; may they lay waste to all our enemies.  
  
Megatron looks at the giant door and orders it to open with his cpu. The door opens to reveal 5 large Decepticons, about the same size as Megatron, standing in military formation.  
  
Megatron: Predacons, merge and form Predaking!!!  
  
We see all the Decepticons looking in awe as we hear various transformation sounds and see a giant shadow being cast on the Decepticons, the shadow is of a large transformer that we do not see but from the direction of all the Decepticons gazes, is larger than any other Decepticon that they have ever seen.  
  
Megatron quietly speaks to himself.  
  
Megatron: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!!!  
  
The telling, the arguing, and the forcing  
  
We see the Ark again and see that all the Autobots are assembled next to a wall with Prime next to it and Arcee in the front of the group, being stared at by the Autobots in back of her.  
  
Bumblebee: Excuse me Miss Evans, can I get in front of you?  
  
Arcee notices that Bumblebee is half as tall as her.  
  
Arcee: Go ahead, don't call me "Miss Evans" anymore, just Marcy will do fine.  
  
She says this with a emotionless face.  
  
Bumblebee: Sure. May I ask why?  
  
Arcee frowns at what Bumblebee has just said.  
  
Arcee: No, you may not.  
  
Prime: All right everyone settle down. This meeting is to discuss our objectives for acquiring this planet's knowledge base and all other relevant information from the Decepticons, and to formulate a plan to wipe them all out.  
  
Autobots: YEAAAAAAA!!!!!   
  
The Autobots continue to cheer and whistle.  
  
Prime waves with his hands for his fellow soldiers to calm down. An advanced projector projects an image of the world onto the ice wall. Prime uses his index finger which has a built-in laser pointer to point.  
  
Prime: The first plan of attack is to acquire all the current knowledge bases; we can't do it remotely for we risk detection, so we have to tap into the main computer directly. Based on the memories that we gathered from Marcy…  
  
Prime looks at her, and turns back to his troops.  
  
Prime: …we were able to get an idea of where the Decepticons initially crashed on this planet and their most probable base of operations: a place in California called Death Valley. We can't travel in large groups across the ground because of the surveillance satellites in orbit, so we'll have to travel in a tight formation with Mirage extending his stealth cloak around us. But that's only half the problem; most likely the satellites will have other sensors to detect large concentrations of spark signatures, so we'll have to rely on the RC model's unintended side effect to disrupt sensors.  
  
Arcee raises her hand.  
  
Arcee: What's the RC model?  
  
Prime: You.  
  
Arcee puts on a surprised look.  
  
Prime: You're going to travel with us Marcy, it will be dangerous but I need you to disrupt their sensors, especially when we reach their base, which will undoubtedly have more sensors to detect unregistered spark signatures. Now about…   
  
Arcee interrupts.  
  
Arcee: And what makes you think I'll cooperate?  
  
Prime: Because I'm going to say "please" and if that doesn't work, I'm going to point my big gun at your head and make you.   
  
Arcee crosses her arms and frowns at Prime.  
  
Prime: Once we've reached their base of operations, we'll download all their current knowledge bases, and Mirage and Perceptor will work to order all the satellites in orbit to self-destruct and crash into the earth, allowing us better freedom of movement around the planet. From there we'll formulate a plan based on the knowledge that we gather from the knowledge bases to beat them. Bumblebee will be in charge of cannibalizing a drone to analysis it when we get to the base.  
  
Arcee: What good is knowing everything about my planet going to do?  
  
Prime: Knowledge and wisdom can come from the strangest places. We'll use anything from your culture and any others that the Decepticons have conquered while we were asleep to create better weapons to destroy them. In the meantime everyone else will help in finishing project B, we'll use any ideas that we get from the information we steal in the creation and completion of project C.  
  
Arcee: What's project B and C?   
  
Prime: You ask a lot of questions!   
  
Arcee crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side.  
  
Prime: I'd rather not tell you yet…, NOONE ELSE WILL REVEAL TO MARCY WHAT PROJECT B AND C ARE!!!  
  
Autobots: Yes sir!!!  
  
Arcee: Well, why don't you speak a little more louder and say stuff to my face so that you won't offend me!!!   
  
Prime: Please be quiet, I'm trying to finish this group meeting. Any questions?  
  
Arcee raises her hand  
  
Prime: Anyone else?  
  
Arcee raises her hand higher, waving it.  
  
Prime: Yes?  
  
Arcee: Why are you such an asshole?  
  
Autobots: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Prime: Quite!!!  
  
After a brief pause, Prime continues.  
  
Prime: Why are you such a bitch?  
  
Autobots: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Arcee: SHUT UP!!!  
  
We start the mission now, everyone to work.  
  
Prime deactivates the projector and an Autobot named Sunstreaker picks it up and takes it back to the ark. Perceptor, Mirage, and Bumblebee follow Prime. Prime looks back and sees Arcee leaning against an ice wall.  
  
Prime: Are you coming?  
  
Arcee is silently staring at them. Prime pulls out his gun and points it at her.  
  
Prime: Are you coming?  
  
Arcee complies and proceeds to walk in their direction to the exit of the cavern. As they exit out of the cavern they are cloaked by Mirages field.  
  
Prime: Stick in a tight formation, I don't want the Decepticons picking up our spark signatures.   
  
Arcee: What happens if they do?   
  
Prime: Then the probes will fire everything they got at us; and that would hurt a lot. Autobots transform and move out!!!  
  
All the Autobots transform into their vehicle modes. Prime transforms into his starfighter mode and picks up Bumblebee in his ground mode with his magnetic anchor. Perceptor transforms into a hover-cannon that also doubles for a sophisticated multi sensor microscope. Mirage transforms into his ground battle mode. Arcee transforms into her forward swept wing starfighter/jet mode.  
  
Mirage: Ah, Marcy, can you please pick me up?  
  
Arcee: Why can't I get the little dude; why does Prime get to carry the go kart and I get to carry the road warrior?  
  
Mirage: Please? We're pressed for time.  
  
Arcee: Fine, but you better not wiggle around while I carry you.  
  
Mirage: I'm in my vehicle mode I can't Marcy.  
  
Arcee: Don't call me Marcy, I want you all to call me Miss Evans!!  
  
Mirage: Oooooookaaaaaaaay.  
  
Arcee: Why don't you just fly in your robot mode, why do I have to carry you!!!???  
  
Mirage: I could but your jet mode is faster than me in flight.  
  
Prime: Enough talking!!! RC, magnetize Mirage to your hull and…  
  
Arcee: It's Miss Evans!!!  
  
Prime: Not any more. Since you can't stick with a single name I and everyone else will address you by the name of your model number from now on. That's your punishment for not being able to make up your mind.  
  
Arcee: YOU….  
  
Prime: NO ARGUMENTS!!!! Magnetize him to your hull and lets get under way.  
  
Arcee: FU…  
  
Prime:MAGNETIZE!!!!!!  
  
After a brief pause Arcee magnetizes Mirage to her hull.  
  
Prime: Stay in tight formation. Lets go.  
  
The Siphoning, the Leaving, and the Pleasure  
  
They are off into the air, traveling in tight formation at mach 5. They arrive some hours later at Death Valley, where they see a huge alien complex surrounded by ground drones. Under the protection of Mirages cloak, they land in a section of the base where there is a data terminal. They transform back to their robots modes. The Autobots converse by whispering to each other  
  
Prime (W): We stick to the plan, first we get the knowledge bases, then we make the satellites blow up without making it apparent to the Decepticons, then we "dissect" a drone, then we're out of here without them knowing it. Lets do it.  
  
Arcee (W): What am I supposed to do?  
  
Bumblebee (W): Cover us.  
  
Prime (W): Bumblebee, give her your gun.  
  
Bumblebee (W): You think that's a wise choice?  
  
Prime (W): Do it, she'll have more to worry about than us if she does anything stupid.  
  
Arcee (W): Please, continue to talk insensitively as if I'm not here!  
  
Prime (W): Quiet!  
  
A drone making its routine rounds through the base approaches on their area. It enters the cloak field, where Prime dispatches its head with his bare hands and crushes its weapons.  
  
Prime (W): Bumblebee, get to work analyzing this drone, Mirage and Perceptor, you know what to do, RC, make sure that anything that approaches us is completely inside the cloak before you fire your weapon, we don't want any energy bursts being detected.  
  
Arcee looks in disappointment at Prime but complies.   
  
Perceptor carefully inspects the data-port panel for any sensors and then removes the panel. He connects the wiring coming out of his head into the advanced liquid-like circuit board. Mirage does the same thing. They close the panel while downloading to avoid the satellites detecting the panel being opened.  
  
Mirage (W): We're downloading the knowledge bases now… done. Now let me analyze the data and figure out how to destroy the satellites…  
  
Elsewhere at the command center Soundwave detects an anomaly.  
  
Soundwave (COM): Megatron, I have detected an anomaly in the sensors.  
  
Megatron (COM): what kind of anomaly?  
  
Soundwave (COM): The sensor scans by the drones surrounding a region of the base are malfunctioning. On closer inspection with a satellite, I found that the anomaly is spread in a 10 mile radius. What is your command?  
  
Megatron (COM): Send all available drones to the center of the anomaly. I will be there shortly.  
  
Soundwave (COM): As you command Megatron.  
  
All the drones approach closer to the location of the anomaly. Arcee is disturbed by the fact that they are all surrounded. Arcee communicates to Prime silently with short-wave pulse signals  
  
Arcee (SWP): Prime why the fuck are they all here!!?  
  
Prime (SWP): The Decepticons have detected a disruption in their sensors caused by your weaponry. Stay still and don't fire unless I give the order.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Stay still!!!?? They've surrounded us!!!  
  
Prime (SWP): Don't give them a reason to fire on what they can't see.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Fuck!!! How can this get worse?  
  
At that moment Megatron lands on the roof next to the data-port. He is surveying the area that the drones have surrounded. The Autobots continue to converse silently  
  
Prime (SWP): How much more time do you need before you bring down the satellites?  
  
Perceptor and Mirage (SWP): Almost done.  
  
Prime (SWP): Bumblebee?  
  
Bumblebee (SWP): I've completed my analysis and taken the appropriate parts for further study.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Aren't you guys a little nervous about that big guy on top of us!!!???  
  
Prime (SWP): Just don't open your mouth and we'll be fine.  
  
Arcee (SWP): What if he starts shooting at us!!!??  
  
Prime (SWP): Then we'll have a very interesting day.  
  
Prime pulls out his gun and points it at Megatron.   
  
Prime (SWP): RC, move away from us slowly so that he thinks the disturbance is focused on the ground.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Fuck you I'm not going to become bait for him!   
  
Prime (SWP): Please do it, it will look less suspicious if the center of the anomaly is focused on a sparse region instead of a data-port. Mirage will extend his cloak shield to accommodate you.  
  
Arcee looks at Prime nervously as if in non-compliance, then Prime looks at her while nodding to encourage her. Arcee nervously walks backwards to a sparse region from her original position while still pointing her gun at Megatron.   
  
Megatron (COM): Soundwave, give me the exact central point of the anomaly.  
  
Soundwave relays the coordinates to Megatron through the com. Megatron charges up one of his fusion cannons and aims it at Arcee without seeing her.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Mirage, Perceptor, hurry the fuck up what you're doing before this asshole shoots me!  
  
Mirage (SWP): Got it! I can give the command at any time to destroy the satellites.  
  
Prime (SWP): Wait until I say so.  
  
Arcee (SWP): Prime this freak is going to shoot me!!!  
  
Megatron continues to charge his weapon, Prime does the same with his plasma weapon pointed at Megatron.  
  
Prime (SWP): Don't panic RC. Stay calm.  
  
Megatron continues to charge up his cannon and then slowly lets it power down, seeming as if he has been discouraged to fire at nothing. This causes Arcee to lower her weapon in relief. Prime is still pointing his gun at Megatron. In an instant Megatron fires a short but powerful burst from his fusion cannon at Arcee without seeing her. This causes Arcee to fly backwards and land outside the confines of the cloak field. She is surrounded by hundreds of the drones which point their weapons at her. Arcee is disoriented from the blast and struggles to get up but is immediately grabbed by the drones which are controlled by Megatron. Megatron flies down to where the drones have Arcee and surveys his victim.  
  
Megatron: A woman!  
  
Arcee (struggling to speak): Prime… help!  
  
Realizing that Arcee was near the data-port, Megatron fires and intense blast at that region, but only manages to destroy the data-port without any sign of harming any Autobots. Mirage's cloak field ceases to cover the destroyed drone near the data port. Megatron then orders all the drones to fire at that region and at everything around them as well; they only manage to hit the surrounding structures but not any Autobots.  
  
Megatron (COM): Soundwave activate a blockade field now!!!   
  
Soundwave activates the field which blocks the passage of anything into and out of the base. Megatron grabs Arcee by the neck and lifts her up.  
  
Megatron: It seems that they've forsaken you.  
  
Soundwave (COM): Megatron, our satellites are being destroyed!  
  
Megatron growls and then slams Arcee into the ground, then kicks her full force into an opposing wall; she becomes embedded in the wall.  
  
Megatron: They've deprived me of my satellites, now I going to deprive them of you, slowly.  
  
He grins while saying this.  
  
Megatron removes her from the wall and carries her under his arm to a torture room at the center of the base.  
  
Megatron: I've wanted so much to torture an Autobot; I never dreamed that it would be a woman! Oh you're going to give me such pleasure, and I'm going to give you such pain!  
  
The Pain, the Beauty, and the Madness  
  
Megatron lands outside a large entrance where he carries Arcee into a room with energy bands emanating from a wall. He flings her against the wall and the energy bands grab her limbs.   
  
Megatron: Wake up...  
  
Megatron sees that there is no response from Arcee so he walks to a podium with controls and activates a switch, which slowly electrocutes Arcee.  
  
Megatron: I said wake up!  
  
Arcee slowly lifts up her head and looks at Megatron in dismay.   
  
Megatron: What are the Autobots plans concerning us? Speak!!!  
  
Megatron slams his fist across Arcee's face. Arcee slowly lifts her head and looks at Megatron in disgust.  
  
Arcee: Why don't you just download the information that I have in my head and kill me you metal…  
  
Megatron grabs her by the neck to prevent her from finishing her sentence.  
  
Megatron: Because I don't want to spare you any pain. Because I take great pleasure in hurting things. Because I'll do that when I'm bored with you; right now you're entertaining me with your uncomfort, your agony.  
  
Megatron removes his hand from her neck.  
  
Megatron: It doesn't matter if you cooperate or not, I want to put you in so much pain, I have to. And I don't simply mean physical pain, but psychological pain as well. Why did the Autobots create you as a female?   
  
Arcee: Because they all wanted to get aroused looking at a woman's metal ass.  
  
Megatron: You want to jest do you? Hmhf. You seem to not like your fellow comrades. Am I right?  
  
Arcee: Like them, they left me behind to put up with you!!!  
  
Megatron: That they did. But you have an inborn hatred for them, why?  
  
Arcee: Because I didn't want to be brought back to life you stupid shit!  
  
Megatron: You, couldn't have been a recovered AI core, so that leaves only one possibility…  
  
Megatron thinks before coming to the most likely conclusion.  
  
Megatron: you were once human. Interesting. Very interesting. So how do you feel about my people killing all of your people?  
  
Arcee: I don't care anymore, just do what you want and kill me.  
  
Megatron chuckles.  
  
Megatron: Pain is a catalyst for change. You, will, be changed, after I have brought you close to death. You won't want to die, you'll simply want to kill me and everyone of my men; this I swear. But even though you'll want to kill every Decepticon because of what I'm about to do to you, you'll die. And that is more beautiful to me than anything else; not breaking someone's spirit, oh no, but leaving them with a sense of deep dissatisfaction in their lives as I take them to their deaths. What do you think of what I just said; do you believe me?  
  
Arcee: I think that you're one evil twisted fuck!  
  
Arcee tries to spit at Megatron's face but she doesn't realize that she doesn't have any saliva to spit with.  
  
Megatron: You are incorrect about one thing. I'm not evil, I just want everything.  
  
Megatron sneers and then buries his hand in between her legs and starts mangling and destroying her lower body with his hand. Arcee screams in pain while making the same sounds as a woman giving labor.  
  
Megatron: Do you enjoy it as much as I do?  
  
Arcee: Computer repair mode! COMPUTER REPAIR MOOOODEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Nothing happens. Arcee keeps repeating the phrase but the only thing she feels is the pain from Megatron's hands as they rip into her body.  
  
Megatron: You can't put yourself to sleep, I won't allow it.  
  
From outside the building we hear Arcee scream in agony. Around the complex the drones are making their routine patrols around the base. They do not detect the lone warrior in the shadows moving past them with guile.   
  
Megatron: Do you hate me now, do you hate me now, do you hate me now?  
  
Each time Megatron says that phrase he inflicts more pain on Arcee. Arcee continues to make noises of agony, and attempts to speak back at Megatron, but the pain is unbearable. She manages to say something.  
  
Arcee: Yes…Yes...I hate you! I hate you!  
  
Megatron stops and stands where he is smiling.  
  
Megatron: Let's change the subject from hate to betrayal. Do you know why Prime left you in my caring hands?  
  
Arcee: Because he's an asshole, and you're a sick fuck who likes to hear bitches scream!  
  
Megatron: You're half right, Prime is an asshole, but do you know why he is so treacherous, so untrusting, so willing to forsake others?  
  
Arcee: Why shitface!!!???  
  
Megatron: Because he picked all those traits from us. He was originally a Decepticon.  
  
Arcee looks at Megatron as if not understanding what he just said, but in reality Megatron's words make perfect sense to her.  
  
Arcee: Why…is he fighting you?  
  
Megatron: Because he wants to take my position, he always has. He's always wanted to be the leader of the Decepticons. His troops believe that he is righteous and follow him because he is such a great leader, but if he were ever to kill me, he would switch sides and betray them. Has he ever told you how angry he gets when he fights?  
  
There is a brief pause as Arcee responds with a facial no.  
  
Megatron: He's an animal when he fights, He so vicious, so out of control, that he never lets any of his troops fight with him, for fear of the fact that he'll turn on them while he fights and destroy them. He has no self control when fighting. His power comes from his bottomless pit of infinite rage. If you were ever to fight with him, you would not have to worry about the enemy killing you, but him instead. Of course that will never happen now that you're with me. You'll die a simple death, but he, he would slaughter your body if he wanted to!   
  
Arcee: Oh and you're just remodeling my physique!!!???  
  
Megatron: I'm trying to make you understand that hating me is your only recourse for a quick end.  
  
Arcee: You're not making any sense to me, no wonder Prime wants to kill you. You aren't past the line of sanity, you are insanity!!!  
  
Megatron: Do you believe what I've told you about Prime? (grabs her neck with both hands and lifts her up) Do you believe?  
  
Arcee: I believe that you're trying to fuck with my body as well as my head!!!???  
  
Megatron lets go of her neck and with a movement of his finger and the help of his antigravity devices embedded around his hand, he moves a dial which causes Arcee's body to be zapped by bolts of energy that severely damage her. Arcee screams in pain and is struck in the head by an energy bolt, forcing her CPU to shut down. Megatron deactivates the energy bolts and walks over to her, looking at her body and then lifting her hanging head by the chin with one hand.  
  
Megatron: So much beauty, so much pain.  
  
Megatron then holds her by the top of her head and kisses her in the lips.  
  
Megatron: If only I had a woman who understood my needs. Then I wouldn't have to kill every female that I meet.   
  
A Glimpse of Technology, the Anger, and the Confession  
  
Megatron walks over to the podium with the controls and flicks and presses a few buttons and switches which make a data tentacle come out of the wall and hook up to the side of Arcee's head. It begins gathering information from her memories and knowledge bases. After a few seconds the data transfer is complete, but a noise goes off as Megatron tries to upload the information into himself.  
  
Computer: Warning data encrypted. Proceed with decryption before data extraction.  
  
Megatron growls and disconnects himself from the podium controls.  
  
I think I'll keep your remains as a work of art to be displayed in my private quarters, after I destroy your spark and head.   
  
Megatron deactivates the energy bands which cause Arcee to fall to the ground. Megatron points his weapons and readies himself to fire a fine laser blast that will destroy just her head and her spark. But as he is charging his weapon, Megatron notices that a circular portal forms under her body which grows to surround her. Megatron notices that the portal is green in appearance. He is about to lift her body away from the portal when a set of hands come out of the portal and pull her through it. Before Megatron can reach through the portal with his hand to grab Arcee, the portal instantly closes, causing his arm to be cut off just below the joint.  
  
Megatron growls from the discomfort of the wound and scans with his visual sensors if there is a disturbance anywhere on the base. His sensors are inoperative, so he bursts though the ceiling and out of the roof to view around the base. He spots Prime next to the torture compound holding Arcee in his hands. He is about to fire on Prime with his fusion cannon but as he does another green circular portal opens beside Prime and he steps through it with Arcee, just missing the blast from Megatron's cannon, which creates a large crater in the ground and destroys the surrounding buildings and drones.  
  
Megatron: PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!   
  
We are at the Ark where Prime is on a chair next to Arcee. Her internal nanobots are repairing damage to her body. There is also external machinery that is helping with the repairs. The nanobots finish repairs of her CPU, which causes her consciousness to come back online. She stares at her body and the machinery while lying on the slab. She then looks at Prime and starts to put on a distressed, sad, and angry face.  
  
Arcee: Where were you?  
  
Prime: I had to get the rest of the team outside of the base before Megatron activated the blockade barrier, then I had to sneak my way close enough to you to remotely activate your weapons so that I could rescue you. Sorry I took so long.  
  
Arcee: You shouldn't have left me behind with that psycho. You could have made a run for it with me; you inconsiderate ass.  
  
Prime: I do what's best for everyone first and then what's best for the individual second.  
  
Arcee: fuck you.  
  
She says this weakly.  
  
Prime: You're welcome. Megatron would have already downloaded all the information in your head. But he'll have a hard time decoding it since we used new encryption techniques on the data you have in your brain to ensure that he wouldn't be able to attain any useful information as . Still we have to assume that he will eventually decode the information and learn the location of our base. That gives us a limited amount of time to prepare before his imminent attack.   
  
Prime gets up from his chair.  
  
Prime: You should be repaired in about an hour, when you are come to the bridge and we'll discuss ideas on how to beat them, and about projects B and C.  
  
Prime starts walking out of the room.  
  
Arcee: Wait.  
  
Prime turns around and looks at her.  
  
Arcee: Is it true that you were once a Decepticon?  
  
After a short pause Prime replies.  
  
Prime: Yes. Go to sleep. I'll be waiting for you on the bridge, I've already uploaded into you the knowledge bases we acquired from the Decepticons.  
  
Prime walks out of the room.  
  
Arcee: Repair mode.   
  
With those words Arcee's computer shuts down her consciousness until it is done with repairs.  
  
The War, the Compassion, and the Failure to Conform  
  
We see a set of warships that are orbiting a planet. The space around the warships is littered with wreckage of blown up ships that were protecting the nearby planet. On the bridge of the command ship Megatron is giving orders.  
  
Megatron: Activate the probe.  
  
Prime: Yes Sir.  
  
The probe is ejected from the flagship and begins gathering data from the planet. The information from the planet is gathered and fed to the flagships main computer. The information is secured and only relevant information is wirelessly transmitted to all the Decepticons regarding the defenses of the planet. The entire knowledge base of the world is stored in the main computer. Megatron is the only one who has access to all the data, and only he can give access to other Decepticons. The martial arts styles developed by the world are the first thing that Megatron downloads into his mind to use. Megatron is the only one who has access to the martial arts knowledge bases; he will not permit another Decepticon gathering the information about the fighting styles to make themselves a better fighter than himself.  
  
After countless invasions of other planets, Prime has figured out the workings of the system and has infiltrated it to filter the martial arts styles that Megatron learns, leaving only the most basic and rudimentary styles for Megatron to download, while Prime absorbs and internalizes the more advanced styles. It is rumored that Megatron knows over 2 hundred thousand different techniques of fighting; Prime currently knows roughly 3000.  
  
A channel is opened between Megatron and the Quintason leader.  
  
Quintason 1: Remember Megatron, I want to acquire this planet's resources as as possible!  
  
Megatron: Yes sir.  
  
Megatron deactivates the channel.   
  
What do you propose that we do Starscream, use their own weapons against them, or a full on ground assault?  
  
Starscream: Judging from the fact that they have developed plasma weapons, they should provide us with adequate sport if we engage them in a ground assault. However there are a large number of forces stationed around the planet, it would provide our troops with a long fight. I suggest that we perform the first option.  
  
Prime: NO!!!   
  
Megatron: Oh you have a different opinion Prime? I'd better hear a more convincing argument than what Starscream has presented.  
  
Prime: I believe that in war, if you are powerful, you should always strive to do things the hard way. Not because of stupidity, but because doing so will give you the most satisfaction in destroying your enemy. Please Megatron, let us fight them, let us destroy them, let us conquer them!  
  
Megatron laughs.  
  
Megatron: You remind me of myself when I was younger, always eager to destroy things myself, never letting the technology I had do it for me. Very well, you will lead the ground assault in this region here…  
  
Megatron points on a section of a hologram of the world.  
  
Megatron: This has the highest concentration of weaponry; it should give you adequate target practice.   
  
Starscream: Megatron I want to lead the attack at that area!!!  
  
Megatron: Then you should have optioned to attack them in a ground assault.   
  
Megatron hits a button on a control panel to activate the com to all ships.  
  
Megatron (COM): All troops prepare for a ground assault now!  
  
Minutes later the side doors open on all the warships and thousands of Decepticons head out of the ships and toward the planet. Prime leads a certain number of Decepticons to attack the region of the planet indicated for Prime by Megatron. Prime and his troops go through the atmosphere at an incredible speed and aim themselves at strategic targets to destroy them with their momentum as they strike the ground. The explosions caused from their impacts scatter derbies around the native force's troops and weaponry.  
  
Prime climbs out of the crater he has created to meet a legion of enemy weaponry and troops head on. The vehicles of the enemy range from tank like robots with gatling-plasma guns to hover aircraft with plasma missiles. Prime takes out his plasma-rifle and lays down a suppressing fire on the enemy; he simple goes back and forth with his gun as if he were watering a field of grass with a hose. Prime eventually gets bored with this and decides to go at them hand-to-hand. He flies over the enemy and lands in the middle of them waiting for everyone to turn around and face him. Prime then speaks in their native language.  
  
Prime: I want pain!!!  
  
Soldier: Give it to him!!!  
  
Prime dodges all the plasma fire while staying in the middle of them to receive their attacks. He then sees that he is too agile and that none of their fire is hitting him, so Prime decides to block and repel their own firepower back at them. Using his limbs, Prime throws back the plasma meant to destroy him at his enemies to annihilate them. Fireballs of destruction rain down on the enemy troops as Prime lays waste to them. Prime is angry that his enemies are losing to him.  
  
Prime: You fools, FIGHT HARDER!!!   
  
The enemy gets the idea that they cannot beat Prime and retreat to a large hanger. Prime slowly walks over the dead troops and heads toward the hanger. Out of the hanger emerges a robot about the same size as Prime with a plasma rifle. Prime charges at the robot as his enemy fires a stream of shots at him. Prime is hit and his armor begins to melt but he continues to charge more at the robot. Seeing that the plasma rifle is not doing enough damage, the pilot of the robot pulls out a crystal sword which is then charged with energy to cut as though it were a laser sword. The pilot swings the sword at Prime but Prime catches it with both hands. The pilot is struggling to cut Prime with the sword, but nothing happens. Prime's hands starts to heat up from contact with the sword. Prime struggles with the sword while the robot tries to press the sword into his body. The pilot decides to use the other arm to grab another sword from the robot's back and cut Prime without him knowing, but Prime is too quick and uses an old move he has learned to dismember the robots arms at the wrists, catch the two swords in his hands, and cut the robot with them in an "X" shaped pattern. The robot explodes in a giant fireball which takes the hanger along with it.  
  
After two hours all resistance on the planet has failed and the planets armed forces have been decimated. The Decepticons gather in the planetary capital city to celebrate their conquest of the world.   
  
Megatron: Congratulations men, you have another victory in your hands!  
  
Decepticons: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Prime is at the farthest outer region of the group. He is watching the soldiers ruckus when he hears a banging sound next to his right foot. He sees a small female child that came out of the ruble and is banging as hard as she can at him with a twisted metal pipe. Prime squats down and looks at the child. He then scoops the child up with one hand and stares at her at eye level. The child continues to bang with the pipe at his palm. She loses a hold of the pipe and it falls out of his palm and to the ground. The child collapses on Prime's palm and starts crying and banging Prime's palm with her fists. Prime tilts his head to the side slightly as he looks at the child.  
  
In an instant Megatron snatches the child with one swoop and crushes her in one hand.  
  
Megatron: What were you doing!!!???  
  
Prime: Looking at her; I was amused because she couldn't hurt me but she still tried to.  
  
Megatron: You fool!!! You never spare your enemies, never!!!  
  
Megatron does a right hook at Prime which hurls him 50 feet backwards and into the surrounding rubble. Megatron flies over, lands near Prime, and forces him up against the standing rubble with one hand holding him by the neck.   
  
Megatron: Listen up troops, this is a lesson you should already know when you were made!!! When in doubt kill, when you're bored kill, when you have the urge kill, when you don't want to kill, when you're confused kill, when you're afraid kill, when you're mad kill, when you're happy kill, when you're dreaming kill, when you're not doing anything kill!!!! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!  
  
Megatron gives Prime a left hook while holding Prime with his right hand.  
  
Megatron: As punishment for your inaction, you will be responsible for killing all the survivors on this planet, WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!!!! Do you understand me SOLDIER!!!!!????  
  
Prime: Yes Sir.  
  
Megatron then forcefully throws Prime to the ground. One of the Decepticons rips out Prime's gun from his hidden compartment  
  
Megatron: Decepticons, we depart. And Prime, you'd better not leave anyone alive, or you won't get your gun back.  
  
The Decepticons fly away from the planet and toward their warships. Prime is left alone on the planet, still face flat on the ground. He slowly gets up, turns around in circles looking at his surroundings, and roars in a fit of rage and angst with his arms extended to the sky while his hands are in a claw like position. He collapses with his fists touching the ground and looks down to his dismay.  
  
All is quite.  
  
New Friends and New Weapons  
  
The scene changes to the Ark again where the Autobots are hurrying rapidly to finish Projects B and C. they have used the outer regions of the cave and other areas where they have blasted through the ice to make their makeshift factories to produce parts, and in turn create larger machines. Arcee finishes her recovery and is greeted by Prime on the bridge with a nod.  
  
Prime: Lets walk outside.  
  
Arcee follows Prime as he leads the way to the outside of the ship which is now housing the staging grounds for the creation of what appear to be new robots. Arcee looks at the construction.  
  
Arcee: So this is project B; five new Autobots?  
  
Prime: No, these are project C. Project B is the creation of a large robot to combat the combiner robots that Megatron has. These five will be an elite group of soldiers, which will be able to transform into a set of robotic dinosaurs, the Dinobots. They each have a different special weapon that will help them combat the Decepticons. They're not as advanced as you, but what they lack in technology they'll make up for with brute force.  
  
Arcee: Speaking about technology, when are you going to show me how to use my weaponry? My body didn't come with a manual built into my mind.  
  
Prime: Later, let me finish introducing you to these barbarians.  
  
Arcee: Why do you call them barbarians?  
  
Prime: Because we designed their minds to be primitive, but cunning and belligerent.  
  
Arcee: Why?  
  
Prime: Because it didn't seem right to make them smart when their alternate modes are based on large primitive creatures. Besides, they're being designed to be completely loyal to us, so they won't betray us to the enemy.  
  
Arcee: If you say so, but I still think it's dumb to make them dumb and violent.  
  
Prime: Lets Fly over to Project B.  
  
Prime leads Arcee through a set of passages flying. They go 5 miles from the base when they reach a huge cavern where the construction of a giant robot is commencing. The robot is equipped with a giant cannon for one hand and a claw for the other hand.   
  
Arcee hovers over the behemoth in amazement.   
  
Arcee: I didn't expect him to be so big. Does he have a name?  
  
Prime: Omega Supreme.  
  
Arcee: Ok I've waited long enough, show me how to use my weapons.  
  
Prime: You didn't say please.  
  
Arcee: Please, you insensitive prick.  
  
Prime: All right, you can help with the construction of Omega while using your weapons.  
  
Here, see that tube?  
  
Prime flies down to the ground where there is a cylindrical tube.  
  
Arcee: What do you want me to do with it?  
  
Prime: Cut it. Lock on with your targeting system and make a perpendicular cut to the tube length here.  
  
Prime points to a region of the tube with the laser pointer embedded in his finger.  
  
Arcee: That's it? All my weapons can do is cut things!!!???  
  
Prime: Time and space weaponry remember. Your weapons have the ability to teleport and cut objects with the usage of two dimensional circular portals.  
  
Arcee: Circular?  
  
Arcee extends her hand and tries to activate her weapons, but all that occurs is an error in the Autobot's native language being displayed on her internal GUI saying that she is improperly using her weapons.  
  
   
  
Arcee: Nothing's happening. My computer says that I'm not using my weapons correctly.  
  
Prime: Your weapons obey your mental commands, just imagine where you want the portals to appear, then simply vanish the portals to cut the object.  
  
Arcee raises her hand.  
  
Prime: You don't need your limbs to cut the object, just your…  
  
Arcee: Shut up I'm concentrating.  
  
Arcee then imagines a portal in a region of space perpendicular to the length of the tube, and in doing so causes a portal to appear. She smiles and tilts her head slightly. She then grasps her hand in a fist and causes the portal to vanish, instantly cutting the tube. The piece of unsupported tube falls, but Prime picks it up before if hits the ground.  
  
Prime: Brawn.  
  
A small Autobot working on the machine looks towards Prime's direction. Prime throws the piece of tube to Brawn which he catches with the antigravity mechanism in his hand.  
  
Arcee: Pretty neat, now how do I use the teleportation?   
  
Prime: Imagine two portals in different space but in the same time, make them appear in the locations you want, then pass whatever object you want through one to make it appear through the other. You can also move the portals you have made at your discretion.  
  
Arcee concentrates and is able to create two portals: one that passes through the tube and makes the surrounding objects disappear and show up in the other portal which is suspended in mid air.  
  
Arcee: You mentioned that they had to be in the same time, could they be in different times?   
  
Prime: Yes but you can only have one of the portals in the future and one in the present. We initially had some problems with the weaponry which is why we're in the predicament we're in now. But those problems have been fixed and your weapons should work flawlessly.   
  
Arcee: let's hope so, because I'd hate to have my own head cut off when I wanted someone else's cut off. You haven't been to open about yourself, care to…  
  
Prime: Help the others here with the construction of Omega, I'll be supervising the Dinobots creation.   
  
Prime flies out of the cave through the tunnel.  
  
Arcee speaks to herself.  
  
Arcee: That guy just won't loosen up.   
  
Getting a Better Idea  
  
She looks at the other Autobots working on the giant robot, and flies over to where they are to the top of them. She puts her hands on her waist.  
  
Arcee: So what do you clunk heads want me to do?  
  
Huffer, Cliffjumper, and Brawn look at her and at each other.   
  
Huffer: You can hold these parts while I weld them together.   
  
Huffer points to parts.  
  
Arcee complies.  
  
Arcee: So what is it with about your leader that makes him so uptight to reveal anything about himself?  
  
Cliffjumper: The question is why do you want to know everything about him and not us.  
  
Arcee: Because I'm curious.   
  
They look at her, waiting for a better answer.  
  
Arcee: All right then, you can each start by telling me about yourselves. Come on, you guys know practically everything about me except what I'm going to do next. So I should at least know a little about each of you, you don't want to be rude to me, do you?   
  
Brawn: My name's Brawn, I specialize in Demolitions, I can lift a lot of stuff despite my size.  
  
Huffer: My name is Huffer, I'm a construction engineer.  
  
Cliffjumper: And I'm Cliffjumper, I'm pretty fast in my alternate mode.  
  
Arcee: That it?  
  
After a brief pause Cliffjumper puts down his tool and looks at Arcee.  
  
Cliffjumper: What else do you want to know; our favorite colors?  
  
You can start why none of you have tried to talk to me unless you had to.  
  
Huffer: Because we don't want to get attached to you; it was Prime's idea to make you into the visage of a female, I and Perceptor would have rewritten your memories to make you believe you were male and given you a male body, but Prime didn't want that. I still don't know why.   
  
Arcee: You were planning to make me a man!!!??? What the hell!!! Are you afraid of woman!!!???  
  
Brawn: No, we're afraid of losing woman to the Decepticons and having them sent back to us in pieces.   
  
Brawn displays a sorrowful face towards Arcee.  
  
Arcee: Well that's good now at least you're being more honest with me. Care to be honest with me concerning Prime?  
  
Huffer: Prime is none of your concern!  
  
Arcee: It is when he admits to me that he was a Decepticon! When Megatron was playing torture the girl with me, he told me all about how Prime goes crazy when he fights, that he's so violent that no one else can fight with him, that Prime would betray you all if he were to kill Megatron!   
  
After hearing this all three of the Autobots stop working.  
  
Arcee: I'm just wondering if any of you know if what Megatron told me is true.  
  
Huffer: You shouldn't rely on information from someone who was torturing you. But I will answer your questions since you're halting our progress with Omega Supreme. Yes Prime was technically a Decepticon, but there were extenuating circumstances. And as to the thing about Prime going crazy, I'll simply say this: there is no member of the Autobots that is in more control of his anger than him. And no he would never betray us to the Decepticons even if he killed Megatron.  
  
Arcee: How do you know that?  
  
Cliffjumper: Because he's our leader; because he's an Autobot.  
  
At Last, the First Fight, Big Betrayal, and Disgrace  
  
We see an arena on the planet Cybertron, where hundreds of Quintasons are viewing the massacre of dozens of Decepticons at the hands of Megatron. One by one, Megatron rips their limbs off and crushes their torsos with his bare hands. The crowd composed solely of Quintasons cheers Megatron on.  
  
Quintasons: MEGATRON, MEGATRON, MEGATRON, MEGATRON!!!  
  
Prime is held in captivity in a dungeon under the arena. He is chained with energy bands to the wall. A panel in the wall is forced carefully open from which an Autobot appears.  
  
Prowl: Hey. Do you think this plan is going to work?  
  
Prime: It'd better, or else this is going to be a short fight. All the self destruct devices have been removed from everyone right?  
  
Prowl: Except yours, that's what I'm here for.  
  
Prime stands up as far as he can and opens his chest compartment. Prowl begins scanning for the location of the self destruct device in order to disable and take it out.  
  
Prowl: So how was boot camp?  
  
Prime: You don't want to know. When you take it out don't disarm it; make-shift it with a second long fuse. I'll need it to get this plan to work. How is everything going on your end?   
  
Prowl: Were almost ready but the Autobot elders are having second thoughts about betraying the Quintasons, despite what Megatron has promised them. Too bad they don't believe that the Decepticons will betray them.   
  
Prime: It doesn't matter, we'll bide our time to gather the knowledge bases of the Decepticons while they try to do the same thing to us. At least we'll have a short truce for what it's worth, assuming that this plan works.  
  
Prowl: That depends on how long you can wow the audience with your skills of fighting Megatron. Here's what you wanted; all the knowledge bases of conquered worlds from the flagships main computer, plus all the knowledge bases on all the martial arts styles that Megatron knows.  
  
Prime: I hope it wasn't too difficult for you to acquire the data with all the troops stationed on the ship.  
  
Prowl: You don't want to know. Let me upload it into you.  
  
Prowl connects the small rectangular device to Prime's data-port. The data transfer only takes two seconds.  
  
Prowl: Good Luck.   
  
Prime: You too.  
  
We see Megatron in the arena being cheered on by the crowd.  
  
Crowd: MEGATRON, MEGATRON, MEGATRON, MEGATRON….  
  
Megatron: AM I NOT MERCILESS!!!!???? AM I NOT MERCILESS!!!!????  
  
The crowd roars in approval.  
  
Megatron: DO I NOT YEARN TO DESTROY!!!!????  
  
The crowd continues chanting his name.  
  
Megatron: Bring me pleasure, bring me pain, bring me sport, BRING ME MY NEXT VICTEM!!!  
  
Crowd: YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Starscream and Soundwave both go to Prime's prison cell and release him from the energy bands. They point their guns at him while they escort him upstairs to the main entrance of the arena.  
  
Quintason2: For failing to comply with the orders of Megatron to eliminate any survivors on Gwendevo, We hereby sentence the former Decepticon soldier Optimus Prime to death. His executioner; Megatron!  
  
The crowd continues to chant Megatron's name. Megatron looks at the main entrance to the arena and waits patently for his victim to appear. The doors slowly open and Megatron sees a pair of eyes, then a form, then Optimus's figure emerges from the shadows.  
  
Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Optimus walks to the center of the ring to meet Megatron head on.   
  
Quintason2: LET THE MASSACRE BEGIN!!!!  
  
Megatron: I will finish you forever.  
  
After saying that Megatron lunges at Prime, but Prime is ready for every attack that Megatron has. Megatron tries to maneuver Prime to try to block his attack and use his position to place Prime in a death hold, but Prime is too cunning and sees the ploy coming. He uses Megatron's momentum and throws him full force into the crowd. The only thing that stops Megatron from hitting the crowd is the energy field surrounding the arena. Megatron flips off the arena field and attacks Prime while in midair. He is blocked with Prime's circular-saw kick which makes Megatron skid on the ground and hit the opposing wall. Megatron slowly gets up and sees that Prime is anticipating every move that he makes. He gives a perplexed stare at Prime to denote this.  
  
Megatron: You can't be that good of a fighter!!!  
  
Prime: I am.  
  
Megatron lunges at Prime with a scissor kick which is done while rotating in a 360 degree angle continuously in midair. Each of their limbs can rotate 360 degrees continuously in almost any direction, which makes them both able to perform maneuvers which would tear the body of a normal organism to shreds. Prime counters with his own roundhouse kick to deflect Megatron's attack. Prime continues to defend himself by mimicking the attack that Megatron is trying to damage him with. They continue to spin while kicking and blocking with their legs. Prime is able to get Megatron in a leg hold and slams him against the ground. He walks away and turns his back to Megatron while crossing his arms. After one second Megatron continues to lunge at him but is unsuccessful at damaging him. Prime fights Megatron by bending and blocking backwards and flipping constantly. Megatron is annoyed that Prime is showing off and is still able to fight with him.  
  
The crowd stops cheering as they are in disbelief that Megatron cannot damage Prime. Prime then stands in one place and lets Megatron come at him head on. Megatron struggles to hit Prime but he is effectively blocked. Prime slaps Megatron in the face so hard that it knocks him to the ground. This only angers Megatron even more. Megatron gets up and assumes a fighting stance. Prime then assumes another fighting stance from one of the styles that he knows that can counter Megatron's stance. Megatron realizes what Prime has done to himself.  
  
Megatron: You CHEATER!!!  
  
Prime: Now now, did you really think there would be no one who could surpass you?  
  
Megatron extracts two long sharp blades made of an indestructible material that extend out of his forearms. The blades are still connected at his wrists by bendable material so Megatron can hold the blades in his hands. Megatron grits his teeth and grins with a sadistic smile. Prime detaches the shorts pools resting on his shoulders and extends them to full length. The polls can cut with sound. He crosses the poles and slides them along each other; they make a loud acoustic noise. Prime looks dead on at Megatron and waits for the attack to come. Megatron performs a circular saw attack with his arms, But Prime blocks with his own sideways defense. Megatron tries to press Prime against a wall to corner him, but Prime simply levitates himself on the wall to use it as his floor; he now continues to spin in a circular motion while still walking on the wall of the arena and defending himself against Megatron. He continues to deflect Megatron's attacks with his poles above his head. Prime's momentum is kept up by Megatron who also tries to mimic Prime's defense to kill him; Megatron levitates himself in the air while performing similar maneuvers as Prime.   
  
The crowd is excited that they get to see a fight between two well trained warriors.   
  
Eventually, Prime decides to leave the confines of the wall and flips over Megatron, who barely misses striking him. They continue their two-blade on two-pole battle against one another. They each swivel, flip, and twist their bodies into inhuman positions to perform inhuman maneuvers to attack one another. Eventually Megatron is hurt by continuous blows from Prime's weapons. He thinks at first that since the blows are not cutting any of his limbs that Prime is not being very effective in his attack against him. But he realizes on closer observation that Prime is missing opportunities to deal him a lethal blow; Prime is toying with him.  
  
Eventually, the crowd sees who will be the true winner of this battle. They start cheering on Prime as he fights his way towards glory, victory, and vengeance.  
  
Crowd: OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS!!!!  
  
Megatron: NO…  
  
Megatron continues to fall back from Prime's attacks.  
  
Megatron: NO, STOP CHEERING HIM ON, YOU CAN ONLY CHEER ME!!!! MEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
While distracted, Prime slices across Megatron's face to leave him with a gaping wound in his cheek. This enrages Megatron even more and he shows it with his rage for battle and renewed conviction. They fight at a stand still while they swivel around each other on the ground and occasionally flip to avoid a killer blow from one another.  
  
Soundwave, who senses that now is as good a time as any, and to save his master, secretly orders the global attack against the Quintasons through short wave pulse. All the Quintasons on the planet are attacked by both Autobots and Decepticons. The battle is long and hard; even though they have disabled the Quintason's self destruct devices that they were using to kill them off, the Autobots and Decepticons still have to contend with the security drones guarding the Quintasons  
  
Starscream and Soundwave, followed by Thundercracker and Shockwave, begin their genocidal purge of the Quintasons around the arena, while Megatron and Prime continue their battle. As they try to destroy one another, they are oblivious to the massacre occurring around them. Those Quintasons that try to escape from the planet are destroyed with weaponry from the Decepticons. The remaining Quintasons try to destroy their attackers with their built in remote detonators, but realize that the devices have no effect. Due to the precision, timing, and coordinated effort of the Autobots and Decepticons around the planet, the Quintasons are wiped out in a matter of minutes.  
  
When the genocidal purge is complete, the surrounding Decepticons observe in disbelief that the battle between Prime and Megatron continues. Little by little, Megatron loses ground and is forced back into the wall, until Prime cuts both of Megatron's forearms with his poles in a decisive move. At that point the other Decepticons minus Starscream interfere in the fight to lay down suppressing fire with their weapons to keep Prime from killing Megatron. The energy weapons damage Prime's body severely, so he heads to the area under the Arena to lose them.   
  
Megatron: HE HUMILIATED ME!!!!!! ME, ME, ME, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
The Barbarians  
  
The scene changes to the caverns where the Autobots and Arcee are working on Omega Supreme. They finish building him.  
  
Arcee: So when are you going to turn him on?  
  
Huffer: later on during the attack when the Decepticons come to fight us.   
  
Arcee: Well that's stupid.  
  
Brawn: Why?   
  
Arcee: Because you're not showing all your assets at once.  
  
Cliffjumper: Did you ever think that that could be an asset to us?  
  
Arcee: Not when Megatron has a standing drone army of over a hundred billion!  
  
Huffer: It doesn't matter; we still cannot activate Omega Supreme without a spark, that's up to Prime and his Matrix.  
  
Arcee: Well now's as good a time as any to give him one.   
  
There is a brief pause as the other Autobots display annoyment that Arcee is right.  
  
Cliffjumper (COM): Prime we're finished here.  
  
Prime (COM): I'll be right there, but could you guys come over here and help the rest of us, especially you Arcee?  
  
Huffer (COM): What's the problem?  
  
Prime (COM): The barbarians.  
  
The Autobots all assemble in the main cavern to witness the rampage being caused by the Dinobots, who are destroying all the nearby equipment that was used to create them. Arcee lands next to Prime who is rallying the troops to surround the rampaging beasts.  
  
Arcee: I told you it was a bad idea to make them dumb.  
  
Prime: That has nothing to do with why they're doing what they're doing now.  
  
Arcee: What then?  
  
Prime: They got bored of sitting around doing nothing.  
  
Arcee: Are you just going to let them continue with their rampage until they start destroying us?  
  
The Dinobots start stomping on the surrounding Autobots; one of them uses their fiery plasma breath to cause the weapons of others to liquefy, while another Dinobot attacks the nearest Autobot named Blaster with his tail.  
  
Prime: I don't know how to disable them without hurting them.  
  
Arcee: Then it's time for some tough love, some really tough love!!!  
  
Arcee jumps on the Dinobot in the shape of a stegosaurus and grabs him by the neck to try to subdue him, but he continues to jump around. Prime follows suit and jumps on the back of the T-rex to slow it down, but is unprepared by the strength of this particular Dinobot; Prime is flung into the ice wall. Arcee manages to get her feet on the ground and use her body as leverage to grapple-hold the stegosaurus. She gets the beast off of all four feet, but then the Dinobot transforms into its robot form and roars in rage. The other Dinobots roar in rage and transform into their robot forms. The stegosaurus Dinobot flings Arcee with one arm in the direction of the largest Dinobot. The T-rex Dinobot readies himself to step on Arcee with its foot.  
  
Arcee: What do you want!!!???  
  
The large robot halts and lowers its foot. The others circle around and stare at Arcee, realizing that she is female.  
  
Grimlock: Woman!!!! Me Grimlock want woman!!!!  
  
Snarl: No me Snarl want girlbot!!!!  
  
Swoop: No me Swoop!!!!  
  
Slag: Slag want her!!!!  
  
Sludge: Me Sludge get pretty girl!!!  
  
Grimlock: No me!!!!   
  
Slag: No me!!!  
  
Swoop: MEEEE!!!!  
  
Snarl: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Snarl punches Grimlock.  
  
Sludge: Me want her!!!!  
  
What ensues is a ridiculous battle between the Dinobots who beat themselves up to gain possession of Arcee. They transform between robot and dinosaur mode to fight each other. Sludge shakes the ground below him with his massive feet in robot mode, but the all the Dinobots minus Snarl avoid his attack; Snarl gets stuck in between the crack of the ground, but eventually pulls himself free. While Snarl is pulling himself out of the crack, Swoop is fighting Grimlock, while Sludge is fighting Slag. Sludge grabs Slag by the arm and flings him up and over him into the warring Grimlock and Swoop. They all pile up on each other, trying to outdo one another for supremacy. Snarl jumps into the melee and the carnage continues as they turn, twist, flip, punch, and kick each other in their limbs.  
  
Eventually Grimlock the T-rex is victorious. He unburies himself from the pile of his damaged comrades and walks over to Arcee slowly. Arcee backs up against the solid ice wall looking in horror at her approaching behemoth stalker. She closes her eyes and turns her head slightly, expecting to be mutilated by the monster. Instead Grimlock tilts her head to face him gently with his finger and gazes at her face.  
  
Grimlock: Me Grimlock think you pretty, Grimlock protect you, Grimlock keep you safe and happy from all the bad. Grimlock your friend! Grimlock strongest Autobot!!! No one hurt you when Grimlock around. Grimlock happy!!!  
  
Arcee: Grimlock? Grimlock why do you hurt others, why do you hurt your friends?  
  
Grimlock: Because Grimlock BORED!!! Autobots not want to give Grimlock fight, so Grimlock fight them. Autobots not understand: WAR MAKE GRIMLOCK HAPPY!!!  
  
Arcee (T): Oh this is great; a barbarian for a boyfriend!!!???  
  
   
  
Arcee: If Grimlock and other Dinobots calm down, Prime give you great war to fight in, make Grimlock happy?  
  
Grimlock: Who Prime!!!????   
  
Arcee: Prime is the leader of the Autobots.  
  
Grimlock: Prime not leader, GRIMLOCK LEADER!!!  
  
Prime: Oh I don't agree with that.  
  
Prime emerges from the crowd of damaged Autobots; he was buried in the ice wall by Sludge, but has now freed himself from the confines of the ice. He was watching the battle for the past few minutes, letting the Dinobots slowly out do each other until there was one left.  
  
Grimlock: Prime, You not leader, Grimlock leader!!!  
  
Prime: If you beat me, then you can be leader. If you don't beat me, then you follow me as your leader! Got it?  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock not lose!!!   
  
Grimlock charges at Prime with his sword, but Prime counters Grimlocks death strike with a strong swoop to the legs which levitates Grimlock in the air for a few brief seconds. While suspended and confused, Prime does a round house kick which sends Grimlock hurtling into the ice wall and shatters the surrounding equipment. Prime cautiously moves closer to where Grimlock is, but as he does so Grimlock grabs him by the foot and lifts him up with one arm upside down. Prime attempts to attack Grimlock by levitating himself and striking his opponent with his free leg. Grimlock catches Prime's other leg with his other hand, but doesn't realize the trap that he has gotten himself into; Prime is in the perfect position to strike Grimlock in the head with both hands; he does not hesitate.   
  
Grimlock is disoriented by the attack and lets go of Prime's leg. He then tries to block Prime's attacks but is ineffective in defending himself against the superior warrior. Prime then flips over Grimlock and locks him in a head hold.   
  
Prime: Do you yield??? Do you give up???  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock never give up!!!  
  
Grimlock breaks free of the hold and turns around to face Prime. Grimlock is unprepared to see Prime uses his sound poles and cut off his arms. Grimlock roars in rage and collapses to the ground, barely able to keep himself from falling completely forward.  
  
Prime: Do you yield?   
  
Prime points one of his poles at Grimlock's face.  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock now see Prime is leader, Grimlock follow you.   
  
Grimlock slowly rises to his feet to meet Prime, Arcee, and the rest of the Autobots at face level.   
  
Grimlock: But Grimlock Beat up Dinobots, Grimlock want to be leader of Dinobots!!!  
  
Prime: You are their leader, but I want you to calm them down and tell them that they can expect a fight soon, that they'll all get to be in a big war against our enemies. So I need you to calm them down until then, Understand? Will big war, make big Grimlock happy?  
  
Grimlock: Big war makes Grimlock happy.   
  
Prime: now let my men repair you and your friends, Ok?  
  
Grimlock: Ok.  
  
The Preparation, Rest, and Turmoil  
  
The scene changes to Megatron at a meeting with all of his Decepticons surrounding him at the base in Death Valley.  
  
Megatron: My soldiers, the Autobots have been awakened from their slumber and are planning a full scale assault against us as we speak.  
  
The Decepticons begin to converse to themselves about what this means.  
  
Megatron: Quiet!!! Let them prepare, let them gather their forces, we've been ready for them for 50 years. Once I finish decoding the information I downloaded from the female, we will know their base of operations and attack it. WHO'S WITH ME?????  
  
Decepticons: WE ARE SIR!!!!!!  
  
Megatron: Good. Decepticons, ready yourselves, FOR BATTLE!!!!!  
  
Decepticons: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
We see the Autobots still repairing the Dinobots and each other. Arcee is surveying the repairs when she hears music being played from the other end of the ship. She flies over to where the music is being played and sees a hover car with futuristic speakers playing the music. The speakers double as sound weapons. Several Autobots including Optimus Prime are listening to the music.   
  
Arcee: What are you doing sitting around? What about the rest of the repairs?  
  
Prime: Blaster is our morale officer; I'm listening to his music.  
  
Arcee: Why?  
  
Prime: To entertain myself.  
  
Arcee: And what about formulating a plan for when the Decepticons arrive? What about the repairs?  
  
Prime: I've already had a plan since we woke up. Huffer, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Ratchet are dealing with the repairs. Sit down and listen to the tunes.  
  
Arcee: I thought you'd be more orderly than this; what's your excuse for slacking off?  
  
Prime: Haven't you ever tried to appreciate the calm before a battle, to realize that this short piece won't last and enjoy it while it's here?   
  
Arcee: No because I've never been in a battle. The most negative things that have happened to me so far are dying and being tortured, and right now I don't care about relaxing or trying to appreciate inner peace.  
  
Arcee begins to walk away when Prime tells Blaster to play Arcee's favorite music. She turns around upon hearing the familiar song.  
  
Arcee: That's my favorite song. I don't want you playing my song!!!  
  
Prime: Well then you have two options, you can make Blaster turn off his music or you can come and sit down and listen to it.  
  
Arcee: How about I add another set of bodies to Ratchet's repair list?  
  
Arcee begins to form circular portals around Prime and Blaster in an attempt to cut off their limbs. But with one wave of his hand Prime deactivates her weapons using his CPU.  
  
Prime: I still have control of your weapons, no matter what you do.  
  
Arcee: Shut off that damn music!!! I don't want to hear it.   
  
Prime: Why are you ashamed to listen to it? Are you?  
  
Arcee: Shut it off now!  
  
Arcee kicks Blaster which makes him hit the Ark. The other Autobots get out of the way to avoid getting hit by Blaster as he transforms back to Robot mode.  
  
Blaster: No way, this lady's mayday!  
  
Arcee: Don't you understand, don't you get it from knowing how I think, from reading my mind, YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME!!!  
  
Prime: And what would you have us do, just let you go and be your own way, let you kill yourself again, while we watch and do nothing.  
  
Arcee: I don't want to be reminded about my past life! I don't want to be reminded about my past mistakes.  
  
Prime: So you want us to ignore the fact that you're suicidal?  
  
Arcee: There were extenuating circumstances; my whole world was falling apart, literally. I didn't want to be alive to see it come to a bloody end.   
  
Prime: And what about now, do you want to be alive to give something back to the ones who hurt you, who wronged you?  
  
Arcee: I don't want to do anything; I don't want to be in this world. Stop asking questions, stop being a hypocrite!!!! You talk about finding inner peace before you go into battle but you only end up contradicting yourself, How can you possibly be a leader?  
  
Prime: And how can you possibly be a survivor if you constantly think about ending your life instead of ending the life of your enemies?  
  
Arcee: You want me to end someone's life!!!??? Let me end yours!!!  
  
She lunges at Prime but he does nothing, the rest of the Autobots simply watch as Arcee pummels Prime with her punches and kicks.  
  
Blaster: Man that lady, she's just a shade of crazy.  
  
Arcee forces Prime up against a wall and continues to pummel him, all that Prime does is leave himself open to her attacks as she tries to dent his body with her blows. , with one strong blow, Arcee punches Prime in the face, knocking him down. She then grabs him by the neck.   
  
Arcee: WHAT…. DO YOU WANT!!!!!!???????  
  
Prime: I want you to have a reason to live!  
  
She falls on top of Prime and starts beating him up with the sides of her arms, as if she were upset but didn't want to hurt him. She buries her face in his chest, and then hugs him while on the ground. Prime returns the favor and caresses her neck and back while she is on top of him. She punches him in the cheek and gets up and walks away. Prime slowly gets up and looks at her while she leaves.  
  
Blaster: Man this woman is so damn confusing. Too much complaining and not enough restraining. She never gives a straight answer, cus she always gets more madder. Too quick to judging with not enough loving, to much thinking and not enough living. When will she understand and be learning, realize and be feeling what a guy is thinking? When will she stop the hating and give in to the love making?   
  
The other troops start to chuckle at what Blaster has just said.   
  
Prime: Enough! No more rhymes from you.  
  
Blaster: No worry Prime, can stop on a dime.  
  
The Welcoming, the Preparation, and the Patience   
  
After several hours all the Autobots have been repaired, Prime goes to the bridge of the ship and opens a channel.   
  
Prime (COM): Megatron This is Prime can you read me?  
  
From the base in Death Valley Megatron realizes that he is being contacted and opens a channel.  
  
Megatron: Triangulate the location of that signal at once!  
  
Starscream: Yes Megatron.  
  
Megatron presses a button on a terminal and Prime's face appears on the screen  
  
Megatron: Prime, why would you be so stupid to contact us, do you have a death wish?  
  
Prime: No more than you do Megatron. I'm sending you the coordinates of our base, drop by anytime.  
  
Megatron: Oh I will, to send you through the gates of oblivion!!!  
  
Before Megatron can finish his sentence, Prime has switches off the channel.  
  
Megatron: Where is their base?  
  
Starscream: In Antarctica.   
  
Megatron: Deploy the troops, we kill them now!!!  
  
Starscream: Megatron, Prime wouldn't have given away his location unless he had a plan to beat us. We should wait until we can figure out what that plan is and formulate our own against it.  
  
Megatron: The plan is to send them all to hell, as soon as possible! DEPLOY THE TROOPS NOW!!!!  
  
Around the globe, millions of battle drones leave there reserve bases and head out to the location specified by Starscream. The drones are programmed to arrive at the coordinates first. The Decepticons stationed around the planet also head out from their remote bases; they all travel at twice the speed of sound to reach their destination. Megatron is ready to leave from Death Valley when he summons his fellow Decepticons stationed at the base to meet him before they head out. The Predacons are among those stationed at the group.   
  
Megatron: My friends, Let the pain of our enemies flow freely, let their agony sooth our minds and their misery calm our souls, for today, WE DINE ON THEIR REMAINS!!!  
  
Decepticons: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Megatron: DECEPTICONS FOREVER!!!!  
  
   
  
With those violent words the Decepticons are off to attack the Autobots.  
  
The scene changes to that of the Autobot base. Prime has issued an order for all the Autobots, except Omega Supreme, to meet him outside the Ark, The Autobots are all anxious to know when they will attack.  
  
Prime: Listen up! I sent a message to Megatron letting him know our exact location.  
  
Arcee: Have you lost your will to live!!!???  
  
Prime: No but after meeting you I've regained the will to kill.  
  
The Autobots chuckle and laugh.  
  
Prime: The Decepticons should be here in less than an hour, I trust everyone is fully equipped, fully charged, and ready to unleash massive amounts of pain on the Decepticons?  
  
Autobots: YES SIR!!!  
  
Prime: Dinobots. I need you to be a little more patient, you'll be used in the second stage of the battle.  
  
The Dinobots argue amongst themselves.  
  
Grimlock: No fair, we want fight now!!!  
  
Prime: You'll have to wait, as well as the rest of the troops. You five will get to fight the gestlates, combiner robots that form one large robot. You'll get to fight all 4 of the combiner teams, you and Omega Supreme. They won't be easy to beat, judging from the information that we gathered on them.  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock can't wait for war any longer, need to fight NOW!!!  
  
Grimlock smashes an ice wall with his fist. Prime walks over to Grimlock and slaps him in the face. Grimlock takes out his two barreled gun; Prime follows suite and takes out his plasma rifle. They point their guns at their heads. All the other Autobots point their guns at Grimlock. The Dinobots point their guns at everyone else. Arcee is the only one that is neutral in this dispute.  
  
Prime: Listen Grimlock, the best things, the best things in life come to those who are patient. If you want happiness you have to wait for it. In your case you want to kill but that's beside the point. If you want something badly enough you have to let it come to you, not the other way around. Right now you have to wait, and when you've waited long enough you'll be rewarded with violence. Can you be patient, can you Grimlock? The rest of my troops will have to wait too before they can fight. It's only fair that you wait for your war to come to you.   
  
Grimlock: Grimlock wait for war to come to Grimlock.  
  
Prime returns to the center of the group and continues.  
  
The Insane Plan  
  
Prime: All right, the rest of you will wait as well for the second stage of the attack to commence. When we've beaten the gestlates we'll enact the third stage of our attack.  
  
Arcee: What's the first and third stage of the attack going to involve?  
  
Prime: The third stage of the attack will involve taking control of all the drones on this planet and using them against him.   
  
Arcee: How are you going to do that?  
  
Wheeljack: By fooling the drones to believe that Decepticons are Autobots and Autobots are Decepticons. We've analyzed the hardware that we got from Bumblebee to figured out how to reprogram the drones on this planet.  
  
Arcee: And the first stage?  
  
Prime: I go out alone and kill as many Decepticons and drones as I can.  
  
Arcee: Huh? You're going to do what?  
  
Prime: I'm going to fight them all alone.  
  
Arcee: I don't have anything to say to that, except that…You,….you…  
  
Prime: Yes?  
  
Arcee: I thought you were supposed to be the leader of this group, not their martyr. What strategic advantage do you get from trying to fight an entire army all by yourself!!!!????  
  
Prime: It's completely unexpected; it will give me the opportunity to assess their weaknesses, It will give us the element of surprise.   
  
Arcee: It's never been done before except in some crazy movies!!!! You don't have the skill or the power to kill all of them!!!  
  
Prime: I didn't think you cared.   
  
Arcee: What I care about is having to deal with being tortured again by that psycho Megatron. I don't want to die by their hands.  
  
Prime: Then kill yourself, go on, use your own weapons and cut yourself into a million pieces.  
  
After a brief pause. Arcee retreats to the back of the ship and lays there to wait.  
  
Prime: You have your orders, prepare yourselves for battle. Huffer, do you have the AV device ready?   
  
Huffer: It's ready Prime.   
  
Huffer activates a projector that projects an image of whatever Prime sees through his optics.  
  
Prime: Good  
  
Sludge: What that thing for?  
  
Prime: While you're waiting you'll get to see what I see while I'm fighting.  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock want to see Optimus Prime get beat up so Grimlock can become leader!!!  
  
Prime: Not going to happen Grimlock, though you'll get to see a lot of violence before you enact any yourself.  
  
Grimlock clenches his fists.  
  
Grimlock: Grimlock wait to start hurting Decepticons.  
  
Prime: Good Grimlock.  
  
Prime flies over to where Arcee is nested behind the Arks thrusters.  
  
Prime: You don't believe that I can hold my own against them?  
  
Arcee: I believe that you're an arrogant bastard that has severe delusions of grandeur.  
  
Prime: There is an old saying from your culture: I am an army of one and you can see my strength. I promise you, when I'm done killing everyone, you'll see mine.  
  
Arcee: You're not an army of one, you're a lunatic of one. You have an ego bigger than god!!!  
  
Prime: I've never expected you to agree with my ideas, plans, or beliefs. But I do believe that in the end, you will pull through and do what we want you to do, which is to fight with us. I want you to fight with us, to help us win, to send those bastards into a world of pain that they will never escape. Because without you we can't win.  
  
Arcee stares at Prime with a tired look and then turns away.  
  
Arcee: Leave me alone.   
  
Army of One  
  
After a brief moment Prime leaves and readies himself for battle. He arms himself with all the weapons that he can carry in all his modes: plasma bombs, fusion rail guns and plasma seekers. Prime exits out of the cavern to engage the enemy. He seals the entrance shut with one blast of his plasma weapon. He waits patiently for all the Decepticons to arrive at his location. a clouded sky appears of drones coming from every direction; they block out the sky.  
  
Prime: All that matters is that it's all the glory, all for me.  
  
Prime sees the drones transformed into their vehicle modes heading toward his direction.  
  
Prime: All that matters is that one stood against many.  
  
We see the Decepticon jets swoop side by side as they head toward their target.  
  
Prime: All that matters is that it's all of them against all of me.  
  
All the drones surround him. Megatron is surrounded by all of his Decepticons. Prime stands looking at Megatron, Megatron looks back at him with contempt. Megatron gives a grin.  
  
Megatron: Where's your army?  
  
Prime: You're looking at it.  
  
Megatron: Do you seriously expect to last against all of us?  
  
Prime: No.  
  
Megatron: I hope your reasoning hasn't been impaired by your ego, or your unsatisfiable thirst for vengeance.  
  
Prime: I have just one question.  
  
Megatron: What is it?  
  
Prime: ONE AT A TIME OR ALL AT ONCE???  
  
Megatron laughs at what Prime has just said.  
  
Megatron: Blitzkrieg!!!   
  
Megatron waves his arm forward with his fingers outstretched in the direction of Optimus.  
  
All the drones converge on Prime's position. They start to lock their weapons and are about to open fire when Prime transforms into his starfighter mode and begins attacking the drones. He does some impressive maneuvers against all the drones while he is evading their fire, such as spinning, somersaulting, and twirling around enemy fire. Some of the fire intended for him destroys the surrounding troops. He swivels close to the drones and magnetically attaches plasma bombs to all the drones that he passes by. He passes by a thousand. The Decepticons remain at their positions and attempt to fire on Prime but miss and hit the drones instead, destroying them instantly. Prime leaves the surrounding group and heads out to the center of the army, where the occupation is sparse. He transforms back into robot mode  
  
Megatron: Lock on and FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Before the drones can attack, Prime waves his hand and his CPU detonates all the plasma bombs on the surrounding drones. The explosions are able to destroy several thousand drones in the process. About two million drones are destroyed this way. The Decepticons are able to evade the explosions however.  
  
Before they can regroup, Prime transforms back to starfighter mode and does a spherical attack which makes him stay in one spot but rotate in every possible direction where there are drones. By doing this he has a geometric line of fire at every possible drone. He does not waste this advantage and lets out a barrage of firepower that destroys the troops nearest to him. He is able to eliminate about a million drones with this one amazing attack; roughly thirty-billion troops are left functional.  
  
Prime then transforms back to robot mode and lands on the ground waiting for Megatron's army to regroup. After the smoke has cleared Prime sees a graveyard of drone parts that have fallen to the ground after his two awesome attacks.   
  
The Autobots are ecstatic and elated that Prime is beating the enemy. Even the Dinobots are happy at the destruction that Prime has caused. The Autobots and the Dinobots root and cheer as they bare witness to the carnage that Prime has caused through Prime's own eyes.  
  
Ironhide: At the rate he's going he may not need us!!!  
  
Brawn: Ah don't worry, Prime will leave us the Decepticons.  
  
After hearing the ruckus, Arcee joins the Autobots as they see the damage that Prime is causing.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Prime is waiting patiently as the troops regroup on the ground to attack. The remaining drones are arranged in a circle. The Decepticons are still hovering in the air. Megatron continues to stare at Prime with a frown and holds his arms crossed.   
  
Megatron: GROUND ASSAULT!!!!   
  
With those words the Drones charge at Prime at a close proximity to the ground. Prime starts running at super speed at them and pulls out his fusion rail guns. He starts shooting indiscriminately but with deadly accuracy at the troops. He flips around in the air to get a better angle of attack at his enemies. He gets on the ground and for a brief second he stays in one spot as the drones lock in on his spark signature and prepare to fight him in close quarters. Prime puts away his rail guns and goes through each drone one by one, as if they were coming off an assembly line; as as the drones were built he destroys them with swift and deadly accuracy, with the greatest weapons of all; his bare hands. He tears through the drones and flings them and flips them into each other. A mass pile up of drone body parts beings to appear on the ground as Prime tears through the enemy with the skill and cunning of a crazed warrior. Megatron gets the idea that this is going nowhere and orders his drones remotely to pile up on top of Optimus in order to restrain him.  
  
Prime only gets angrier at his enemies and destroys them with a ferociousness not seen since his days at boot camp. With one forceful movement, he frees himself from the confines of the drones and attacks them with deadly speed, usually spending less than a second on one drone as he deals a killer blow to each of the robots. Prime is able to kill about a hundred thousand drones in this manner.   
  
The Four Titans  
  
Megatron withdraws his drones and lets the remaining ones regroup in midair.  
  
Prime: Aren't you going to send more of your mindless soldiers to attack me Megatron?  
  
Megatron: No matter how many you destroy, I have endless more to finish you off.  
  
Prime: Then why are you hesitating to send them all to attack me?  
  
Megatron: I want to see you in agony Prime, so I'm going to send some real soldiers to fight you this time.   
  
Megatron orders his combiner robots to transform into their gestlate forms by motioning with his hands and uttering the names of the combiner robots.  
  
Megatron: BRUUUUUUUUTICUS, MENAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR, PREDAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, DEVEESSSSTAAAAAATOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!  
  
We see the combiner robots transform in midair and combine into their larger forms. They then land on the ground. Their weight causes the ice to crack below them. The gestlates each growl at Prime. Prime stretches out his arms and makes claws with his hands, as if to welcoming them into the fight.  
  
Megatron: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!  
  
The gestlates come charging at Prime all at once; Prime charges at them.  
  
Prime immediately jumps when he is close to all four of them and attacks them using his fusion rail guns. Devestator, Menasor, and Bruticus are forced back by the twin weapons firepower, but Predaking is unaffected by the rail gun's blasts because he has an energy shield protecting him. Prime realizes that he is not doing enough damage to his enemies with his current weapons, so he puts them away and decides to go at them in close combat: Prime escapes Devestator's mighty punch by jumping at the right moment and running along Devestator's arm and get close enough to bestow damage on his enemy with his fists. Devestator loses his balance and falls backwards as Prime continues to pummel him in the face with his fists. Menasor tries to grab and crush Prime with his hands, but Prime is too fast; he sweeps Menasor. Menasor falls, but keeps himself from falling on the ground with his antigravity mechanisms; he flips around from his back and tries to deliver a fatal punch downward on Prime.  
  
Prime dodges the punch, and Menasor hits solid ice, shattering the ground around him. The gestlates continue their battle hovering just above the ground with Prime fighting in the center of them. The Decepticon gestlates end up throwing punches most of the time, and when they do manage to land a solid punch, Prime deflects or blocks it by flipping around and using the force of their attacks against them to hurl them into each other. The battle continues for several minutes. Eventually Predaking manages to get his hand around one of Prime's arms and doesn't let go. The other Decepticons grab Prime from his other limbs. They each start to pull in opposite directions in the hopes of tearing his limbs off.  
  
Prime becomes so enraged that he manages to pull and smash the Decepticons into each other. He falls and levitates himself between the gestlates and above the ground. Prime then runs out of the mass pile to face them on the outside, but Predaking manages to kick Prime hard in the back, sending him hurtling into the ice at an incredible speed. Predaking uses the advantage at hand to overpower Prime and force him into ground with his giant foot. Prime is barely able to get himself into a squatting position to prevent being crushed by Predaking.  
  
The Moronic Maniacs  
  
The Autobots see that Prime is in trouble and decide now is the time for phase two of their plan.  
  
Ironhide (COM): Omega Supreme, get out there and kick metal ass!  
  
We see Omega begin to move while lying on the ground in the huge cavern   
  
Omega: Objective: rescue; recourse: battle.  
  
Omega slowly rises from the cavern. The Decepticons observing the fight between the gestlates and Prime notice a large rupture in the ice from which a large robot is emerges.   
  
Megatron: Fire!!!  
  
All the Decepticons try to destroy the massive robot, but their efforts are to no avail; Omegas body is impervious to their weaponry. Omega slowly walks over to where Predaking is crushing Prime; he completely ignores the other Decepticons who are firing on him. Omega fires on Predaking with his plasma blaster, sending Predaking hurtling backwards in the air. Prime recuperates in his current position and lets Omega have his chance to fight. Predaking halts his backward progress by pressing his feet into the ice and skidding to a stop. He and the other gestlates charge forward at Omega. The giant Autobot fires his plasma weapon on each of them and takes a jabs with his fists at all of his enemies. The Decepticon gestlates gang up on him in order to beat him. Omega is forced back by their attacks. Realizing that Omega is no match for all four of them, Devestator holds back his other comrades from finishing off the giant Autobot.  
  
Devestator: I want to kill him!!!  
  
Devestator does not wait for the others to agree to let him fight Omega alone, he simply lunges at Omega and attacks him with his fists. Omega tries to block Devestator's blows, but not having hands hinders Omega from being successful. Devestator feels confident after knocking Omega around a few times, so he decides to grab Omega by the chest and lift him up in triumph to deal a fatal blow of defeat to Omega by slamming him into the ground. Right before Devestator is about to slam Omega full force into the ice, Omega turns his head 180 degrees to reveal a laser cannon on the back of his head. He fires the laser cannon at Devestator's face, blinding his enemy for a few seconds as Devestator's repair nanobots deal with the damage. Taking the initiative, Omega levitates himself out of the reach Of Devestator's hands and kicks him in the back while in midair, sending his blind foe flying into the observing gestlates.  
  
Predaking decides to take out his atom disruptor bazooka and lay waste to Omega once and for all. A large missile leaves the bazooka and heads to intercept Omega at an incredible speed. Thinking fast, Omega does a superb round-house kick at the missile, sending it flying back to hit Predaking and the surrounding gestlates. Predaking is quick as well and smashes the missile with his fist before it can detonate. Shrapnel from the missile is spread randomly around the area.  
  
Back at the Autobot base, the Dinobots are getting tired of waiting.  
  
Slag: Me slag want to do that with my feet too!!!  
  
Sludge: Sludge want to smash Devestator's head with fist!!!  
  
Snarl: Snarl want to kill Predaking!!!  
  
Swoop: Me want to hurt Decepticons!!!  
  
Grimlock: WE WANT WAR!!!!  
  
Dinobots: WE WANT WAR, WE WANT WAR, WE WANT WAR….  
  
Ironhide: All right then, get out there and fight!  
  
Dinobots: YEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
The Autobots all look at Ironhide with a puzzled look.  
  
Ironhide: You think I'm going to risk saying no to those brutes?  
  
The Dinobots blast their way out of the cavern and start attacking randomly and indiscriminately at everything that they see; they shoot down drones, they fire at Decepticons, they blast away at the gestlates, all the while staying in a tight group formation. Megatron gives a puzzled stare at the group.  
  
Megatron: Who are these idiots, Decepticons, gang up and kill them!!!  
  
All the Decepticons fly in the direction of the Dinobots while the Dinobots remain undeterred to destroy everything in their way of achieving ultimate glory. As the Decepticons are about to engage the Dinobots, most of the remaining Autobots emerge from the hidden cavern and start attacking everything that they see as an enemy.   
  
Megatron orders all the drones to converge on the battle and overpower the Autobots.  
  
The melee has begun.  
  
Melee  
  
Omega realizes that the fight has turned into a battle royal and transforms into his huge tank mode. The Decepticon Gestlates change into their supreme alternate modes as well: Devestator transforms into a portable weapons bay, Menasor transforms into a large hover tank with heavy arsenal, Bruticus transforms into a weapons platform, and Predaking transforms into a dragon.   
  
The Autobots are having the time of their lives fighting against a force that outnumbers them thousands of times over. Bumblebee sees a pile of Drone body-parts that Prime made and uses it as a ramp; he transforms into his tiny vehicle mode, runs up and jumps off the pile, transforms into robot mode in midair, takes out his two tiny disruptor guns, and while spinning sideways, starts shooting as many drones and Decepticons as he can before touching the ground. Ironhide does the usual ripping the head off the drone routine and is quite successful at doing so, especially when he uses the heads he has just ripped off to throw at other drones and smash their heads as well. Brawn grabs one drone by the feet and twirls it around to slam and smash into whatever bad guy is within his reach. Prowl uses his short-wave, pulse-guided incendiary missiles to fry the surrounding drones and tries to take a few Decepticons with them in the explosion as well. Cliffjumper attacks his enemies in his vehicle mode and shoots out "glass-gas" projectiles, which make metal temporarily as brittle as glass. He uses this weapon to ram and shatter through all the drones exposed to the gas; unfortunately, the Decepticons are aware of this weapon and do not fall into his trap so . Blue Streak fires his concussive missiles into a large concentration of drones; he is able to eliminate 5000 with this attack.  
  
Blaster reaches his old nemesis Soundwave. They stare at each other for a while before attacking. They both transform into their vehicle modes, each with a different land terrain hover craft with sound weapons. They tail and chase each other, ramming through several drones in the process. Their sound atom disruptors shatter the surrounding drones to pieces of dust as they chase each other and take turns going behind and in front of each other as chance allows. They each avoid the others attacks by doing aerial maneuvers that even sports cars would not be able to accomplish. After they get enough distance from each other, Soundwave turns around and reeves up his engine, ready to ram Blaster head on; Blaster does the same. They charge at each other, both using their aerodynamic sound weapons against one another while dodging the others weapon fire at the same time. When they are a hundred feet away from each other they both fire their weapons and jump up into the air at the same time to avoid being turned into dust. They both transform into their robot modes and slam into each other with Blaster performing a kick at Soundwave's abdomen and Soundwave performing a punch at Blaster's head. Both sound warriors fall slowly to the ground but break each other's fall with the surrounding drones used as cushions. They stand facing each other on the ice, surrounded by destruction. They open the compartments in their chest to reveal blocks that transform into miniature robots that fight each other. Blaster and Soundwave continue their fight against each other with their guns and sometimes with their fists.  
  
Elsewhere, Arcee is observing the violence from the opening of the cavern. She sees a figure walking in her direction. She ducks for cover in the hopes that the enemy will not see her. When the unseen character is on top of her, she looks up and sees that it is Prime. Eight drones see Prime and decide to make short work of him. Prime mangles 3 of them with fancy martial arts leg work, but lets the other five grab him by all the limbs.   
  
Prime: RC you better help me or I'm going to die!!!  
  
Arcee complies and uses her time space weaponry to slice through the five drones effortlessly. The pieces of the drones fall to the ground and Prime slowly levitates himself toward her. She turns her head away from him as if troubled. He tilts her head with his hand to face him. She slaps his hand away from her face.  
  
Prime: Thank you.  
  
He is about to fly away when…  
  
Arcee: I know you could have beaten those five on your own, you've been playing me, you've been playing me ever since you left me with Megatron to be tortured, to be, educated, by him. I know why you did it; so that I'd care about your cause. You played me.   
  
Prime: If you're still angry, there's plenty of bad guys out there to vent your anger against.  
  
Arcee: I'd rather let it out on you.   
  
She says this with a stern face.  
  
Prime: Then why didn't you do it when you had the chance?  
  
Arcee: Because you were right, and I hate you for it.  
  
Prime: Hopefully when this war is over you won't hate me so much. Please kill some more. I have to fight Megatron now, wish me luck.  
  
Prime flies away.  
  
Arcee: Good luck, you heroic asshole.  
  
The Unknown Soldier and the Helping  
  
On the ice field the battle does not go well for Omega Supreme against the other Gestlates. Omega is being forced back by all the firepower from the combined force of the other four. The Dinobots are helping but their relative size against their opponents hinders them from doing any serious damage.  
  
Grimlock: Dinobots: TRANSFORM!!!  
  
With those words the Dinobots transform into their Dinosaur modes and uses their respective powers in those modes to even the playing field: Grimlock starts gnawing at Devestator's Missile bay and manages to make one of the missiles explode; the end result is that Grimlock is thrown backwards by the force of the blast into the ice. Snarl slams his   
  
Spiked tail into Predaking, but only manages to anger Predaking; Predaking picks Snarl by the mouth in his dragon mode and tries to crush him with his jaws, but Snarl lets out a severe lighting attack which causes Predaking to let go of him. Omega Supreme tries to help the Dinobots, but with one awesome punch Predaking sends Omega flying until he is buried in the ice from the force of his momentum.   
  
With Omega Supreme temporarily out of commission, The Decepticon gestlates sets their main objective to destroy the Dinobots. The Dinobots are surrounded but they transform back into their robot mode and lay down a rain of hellfire to halt their enemies' progress. Grimlock uses his two double barreled rocket launchers to lay waste, Snarl uses his dual plasma mini-guns to cause havoc, Slag uses his high energy lasers to give pain, Sludge uses lighting repellers to bestow destruction, and Swoop uses his mini nukes to awaken chaos; all of them let out their firepower in a circle of fire.   
  
It is not enough.  
  
The Gestlates surround them and ready themselves to deal the final blow.  
  
Grimlock: Dinobots, COMBINE!!!  
  
From a far, it can be seen that all the Gestlates are hurled backwards in a circular pattern by a large energy attack. The energy attack surrounds a single warrior in a blaze of fire. Once the energy has dissipated, what is seen shocks the surrounding Decepticons; the combination of all the Dinobots; A monstrosity as large as Predaking, a warrior of infinite vengeance.  
  
Herculatron: HERCULATRON ANGRY!!!!!  
  
Predaking is not deterred by this new warrior; he charges at his new opponent in robot mode with the vigor for enacting pain on him. Predaking and Herculatron lock themselves together in an eternal circle of pain and glory, ready to die to win, ready to win to die. They strangle, block, wrestle and strong hold themselves in different forms of combat. Each neither giving way, each neither holding back  
  
The other gestlates stare at the struggle, awaiting for Predaking to be the victor. A plasma blast hits Devestator in the back, making him fall face forward. Menasor and Bruticus turn around and stare at Omega Supreme aiming his plasma cannon at them, ready to let his discomfort be theirs. They dodge Omegas attack, then the three regroup and Omega charges at them with renewed confidence that he can take all three of them out without being deterred by Predaking.  
  
Herculatron transforms into his supreme alternate mode which is also dragon. Predaking is angered that his adversary has the same beast mode as him.  
  
Predaking: Predaking is the only one who can change into dragon, THE ONLY ONE!!!!  
  
They continue their battle, oblivious to everything around them.  
  
Elsewhere the battle with the other Autobots does not go well; they are being forced back into one group, ready to be bombarded with firepower by the Decepticons and drones. The Autobots are using the surrounding drone body parts as cover to protect themselves from the on coming attacks. they have no more room to move and have been completely encircled. The Autobots ready themselves, poised to take as many of their enemies with them in one last attempt for survival. The Decepticons and Drones ready themselves by locking on to several Autobots to deliver all their firepower onto the portions of the Autobots bodies that will be most susceptible to cause complete system failure.  
  
Just then thousands of green circular portals form on each of the drones and Decepticons. Some of these portals overlap each other. Within seconds the portals disappear on the drones and for a brief second the drones hesitate to move, then realize that they cannot. They fall apart consecutively into thousands of pieces. Most of the Decepticons are able to move themselves out of the region of the portals before they disappear, but some like Thundercracker and Skywarp are confused by what the portals represent and ponder what they are, just enough time for them to be cut to pieces. Arcee flies through the crowd of drones and Decepticons in jet mode, leaving a trail of body-parts behind her as she passes by. The Decepticons try to destroy her but she is too agile in her vehicle form and they realize that doing so would be a mistake with her having such a superb weapon.   
  
The remaining Decepticons therefore order all the remaining drones, numbering in at 29 billion, to all fire at Arcee. Just before they can turn her into a burning blaze of fire, Arcee opens a portal large enough for herself, and immediately vanishing through it. She emerges several kilometers above the drones in midair. Arcee uses the time she has gained with this tactic to continue cutting through the enemy troops, literally.   
  
The Autobots cheer her on.  
  
Warriors of Destruction  
  
All this time, Prime has been searching for Megatron, but has been unsuccessful at finding him, he sees Megatron in a calm region of water off the coast of Antarctica; Megatron, looks at him, waiting patiently hovering just above the water. The Sunlight hits them from the side; there are no clouds.  
  
Prime thinks to himself; the perfect day to reach out and kill someone. Prime goes down and hover-walks above the water to face Megatron head on. They are separated by several meters of water.  
  
Prime: Do you ever have nightmares about me?  
  
Megatron: I don't have nightmares, I give everyone else nightmares!   
  
Prime: The only thing that you'll be dreaming about when you're dead is nightmares about me. You exist only for me, to end your life.  
  
Megatron laughs.  
  
Megatron: You exist only to indulge my personal whim for destruction, the destruction of your body, of your mind, of your sanity.  
  
Prime removes his sound poles from his shoulders.  
  
Prime: Less talk, more fight!  
  
Megatron smiles and silently complies by pulling out his blades from his forearms. His fusion cannons move up and lock themselves on his shoulders. He slides the blades across each other, causing thousands of sparks to fall to the watery floor.  
  
They're off on their eternal battle of bliss and destruction.  
  
They run side by side, causing waves as both of them run above the water. Both warriors begin to move all their limbs in 360 degree movements as their weapons clash. They are like tornados that cannot combine but connect at multiple points and destroy everything around them. The twist in a 360 degree motion with their weapons above their heads and fly sideways while attacking each other, causing a spectacular disruption in the water from the air displacement. Each of them twists and turns in impossible positions as they lunge at each other, taking solid sweeps, thrusts, and slices with their weapons. One by one they move each of their weapons in a circular pattern to gain an opening, a weakness in the others armor from which to take advantage of and destroy. Their weapons become locked together , but they immediately separate by flipping over each other.  
  
They move across the water as if they are skating, causing twists, turns, double helix patterns in the water as they continue their battle. Prime gets close to Megatron and is able to kick him with both of his feet on his chest; the attack sends Megatron skidding backwards across the water. Megatron breaks his backward fall by thrusting his blades into the water and using them as breaks. Their fighting momentum is unhindered by the blows they bestow on each other. Both warriors continue to battle across the water, as if they were skaters trying to outdo each other. Their attacks on each other cause huge waves in the water which encompass them; they ignore the water as if it were just the wind blowing in their direction, a minor inconvenience. Megatron tries to use the water to distract Prime by using one of his fusion cannons to blow a huge tidal wave in Prime's direction. He emerges through the wave to engage Prime seconds before the tidal wave hits his opponent. They battle running away from the tidal wave, which does not make contact with them as they clash continuously with their cutting weapons. Their movements are so fast that to the human eye they would be barely distinguishable from a blur.  
  
Climbing, ascending, turning, flipping, swirling, twirling, blocking, diverting, the fight that will never end continues on and on.  
  
Two weapons on two weapons they go at each other, until in one spectacular move they break each others weapons in a forceful move. Both opponents continue their battle hand-to-hand as one tries to remove the others vital body parts. Prime employs an upside down spinning kick on Megatron to rip off his head, while Megatron counters with his own continuous spinning spread kick. They block each others attack with an attack of their own, not with a block. A kick for a kick, a punch for a punch, a kick for a punch, and so on.   
  
They get fed up with each other; the metal gladiators start to hurl each other into the water, to slam one another into the liquid floor with all their might, as if locked in an eternal cycle of violence. Prime grabs Megatron by the arm and flips him, but Megatron levitates himself from hitting the water and in turn flips Prime over; they appear to be to fans of a propeller, constantly trying to slam into the other or have the other hit something and be torn to pieces. Megatron gets the upper hand on Prime and gets a hold of him by the feet, swings him around in a violent manner and then lets go of Prime to let him fall full force into the water, the shockwave sends all the water away from Prime. For several seconds the floor of the ocean can be seen with Prime buried in it and surrounding by a giant whirlpool. Megatron climbs to the heavens and charges up both his fusion cannons to deal Prime the final blow.  
  
Megatron: I'LL FINISH YOU FOREVER PRIME!!!!!  
  
Megatron continues to charge his weapons. Prime regains consciousness, and flies out to the sky just as the whirlpool dissipates. Prime tries to close the distance between him and Megatron before Megatron can fire. He flies at super speed at Megatron. Megatron lets out a giant blast from both his cannons which hit Prime head on and ignite a giant explosion that can be seen from outer space. Megatron laughs manically as he sees Prime consumed by the fusion explosion.  
  
Megatron: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!   
  
Megatron smiles, assured by the blast that he has won against his nemesis after all these years, but his happiness turns to shock as he sees Prime emerge from the still-erupting explosion covered with fusion fires all over his body. Prime is performing a super upper-cut, while looking like the generic superhero, ready to rip off Megatron's head from its body. Megatron turns his feeling of shock into panic as he goes down straight at Prime with is own upside down upper cut, they head toward each other, ready to smash the other out of existence…  
  
The moment is endless.  
  
They connect, fist against fist; a shockwave goes down Megatron's arm as his body is flinged back by the force of the blow. Prime does a series of consecutive attack combos on Megatron, leaving little chance for Megatron to block the attacks. Prime continues the offensive with Megatron being unable to give resistance. Megatron realizes that he can do nothing in his robot mode so he transforms into his vehicle mode to even up the score. When he is transformed he lets out a barrage of plasma seekers that Prime is only barely able to escape. Prime in turn transforms into his starfighter mode to evade the enemy fire better. Prime lets out his own barrage of plasma seekers, but Megatron is successful in escaping all of them, Megatron transforms into his robot mode to eliminate the remaining Plasma seekers. They both continue their battle in vehicle mode.  
  
Destroyers of Everything and Infinite Rage  
  
Prime and Megatron head up north through the wastelands and cities of humanity, all but completely destroyed by the nuclear attack. Megatron heads for a drone factory in South America which he believes will give him the upper hand in beating Prime. They fly at speeds exceeding mach 25, not hindered by any excess weight.  
  
The factory is huge, spread over a thousand square miles. Megatron plays hide and seek with his old adversary as they lay waste to their surroundings in vehicle mode. They race through the factory, smashing whatever drones and machinery gets in their way. Megatron tries to order the reserve drones to activate and engage Prime. While the drones are trying to fight Prime, Megatron tries to get in some solid attacks at his foe, but is blocked by the surrounding drones that Prime uses as shields. Megatron gets the idea that all the drones in the factory should pile on top of Prime so that he can blast Prime and all the drones to pieces with his fusion cannons. The drones do as they are programmed to do. And when all the functional drones have piled on top of Prime, Megatron lets out one large fusion blast from his weapon which decimates a large region of the drones. Megatron looks with contempt that his enemy is unscathed by the explosion and that he has miscalculated and destroyed all his drones at the factory. They continue their battle and destroy several automated machines and support structures, causing the buildings around them to fall apart. Prime gets the idea to blow up the main power plant with his plasma weapon, and in doing so causes the whole factory to start to blow up in a huge chaotic blaze; Prime and Megatron are barely able to make it out without being caught up in the blaze.   
  
Their next stop is North America; They arrive at the ruins of New York City and begin their endless destruction in an attempt to outdo, outclass, and outlive each other. They transform into robot mode and lay waste to the remains of the city with their awesome firepower. Having each depleted their non-energy based weaponry, they fire at each other with their energy weapons. The two metal titans get tired of just shooting at each other, so they start throwing remains at each other; Prime grabs a portion of a semi and hurls it at Megatron, but Megatron smashes it with his fist. Megatron blasts a nearly destroyed building to make the building fall on top of Prime, but the attack does little but to enrage Prime even more.  
  
They move to the harbor where giant husks of overhauled boats remain. Prime grabs a nearby oil tanker and swings it at Megatron like a bat. Megatron uses his antigravity mechanisms to hurl the burned remains of a luxury liner at Prime; both boats collide in midair and form a trash heap of steel and iron.   
  
The remains of the city are in ablaze as a result of the fight, Megatron and Prime continue their battle hand to hand as they head toward the innards of the burning remains, plasma fires erupting more violently and causing the remains of the buildings to collapse around them as they continue their battle for supremacy. Prime sends Megatron flying in midair with an attack which sweeps him off the ground and in and instant performs a roundhouse kick which sends him flying through the burning piles of garbage.  
  
Megatron grows tired of the fight so he removes a container from a compartment in his chest and drinks the purple liquid that comes out of the container; energon. He instantly begins to growl and his limbs become thicker. He charges with renewed strength at his adversary, certain that he will be able to kill him this time. Prime notices the difference in Megatron's strength instantly when Megatron hits him so hard he sends him through the remains of twenty buildings.  
  
Prime: You energon junkie!!!  
  
Undeterred Prime heads at Megatron and performs a set of continuous rapid punches and kicks to Megatron's chest, but his attacks do little but to anger Megatron even more. Wanting to end the battle , Megatron grabs Prime and begins to crush him against his chest.  
  
Prime elevates his anger to its maximum setting; infinite rage. He slowly pries himself free of Megatron's grasp to Megatron's disbelief. He then head butts Megatron and while Megatron is briefly distracted, pushes himself off of Megatron's chest with his legs while holding Megatron's arms. Megatron's arms come off with lots of ripping and tearing. Prime wastes no time to use Megatron's arms as nun chucks to hit his opponent! Prime swivels gracefully as he pounds Megatron ungracefully with his own arms. Megatron recovers from the shock of losing his arms and begins to fight with his legs in combination spinning, spiral, and roundhouse kick attacks! The fight goes on as if there would be no victor. But then Prime goes out of Megatron's reach. Megatron wonders why his opponent has changed his strategy.   
  
Reversal of Fortune and Ambitiousness  
  
Megatron: Why do you stop fighting, are you afraid!!!  
  
Prime: I wanted to show you something.  
  
Prime opens his communicator to speak to Ironhide.  
  
Prime (COM): Ironhide activate operation reversal of fortune!!!  
  
Megatron: What are you doing?  
  
Prime: Taking control of your Drones.  
  
In an instant all the drones on Earth are reprogrammed to recognize Autobots as Decepticons and Decepticons as Autobots. The Decepticons are surprised when their own drones start firing on them. They are left with little option but to make a run for it to outer space. The Autobots cheer on as their enemies are forced to retreat into the confines of space. The drones continue to follow the Decepticons into space, But Soundwave sends a signal to the moon to order the reserve drones on that satellite to engage the drones from Earth. A stalemate is reached with the drones on Earth fighting to a standstill with the drones from the moon. Meanwhile the remaining Decepticons recuperate on the moon.  
  
The other Decepticon gestlates have taken notice of reversal of fortune, and have since left for the moon, but Predaking and Herculatron are unconcerned by the petty events that occur around them; all that concerns them is killing each other.  
  
The other Autobots surround the two battling titans. Predaking notices that all the Decepticons and drones are gone and that the Autobots have surrounded him. When he does notice this Herculatron lays a right hook on him which sends him flat forward. He spares little time and heads toward space.  
  
Herculatron: Wait!!! Fight not over, fight never over!!!  
  
Bumblebee: Stop you idiot!!!  
  
Herculatron flies after his retreating enemy. He makes it past the now controlled Earth drones but is barraged with firepower from the moon drones. After the moon drones entire arsenal is focused on him, Herculatron dismantles into the five Dinobots. They are two obsessed with destroying their retreating foe that the Dinobots do not notice the severe damage that they take on from the moon drones firing on them. Ironhide orders the nearest Earth drones to salvage the damaged Dinobots and take them back to Earth.  
  
Victory and Disgrace again  
  
Megatron is shocked by what has transpired, having heard the communiqué from several other Decepticons about what happened. Prime stares hovering above him, letting what has transpired seep into his enemy, letting the pain grow within him, letting the mental damage seep into him. Megatron is only able to stare at Prime with a disgusted look on his face. Prime's arms are crossed as he hovers above Megatron.  
  
Megatron: You haven't beaten me, you'll never beat me!!! Even when I lose, I WIN!!!  
  
Megatron flies off into outer space as what remains of his vehicle mode. Prime just stares as he leaves.  
  
Several hours later Prime arrives at Antarctica. His troops are celebrating their victory, The Dinobots are laying on the ground while Wheeljack tends to their wounds.   
  
Prime: What happened, I didn't expect them to get this damaged?  
  
Bumblebee: I told them to stop, but they chased after Predaking; the drones from the moon did this.  
  
Prime squats down to where Grimlock is resting.  
  
Prime: Grimlock, the five of you have to learn to follow orders.  
  
Grimlock: Us not follow orders, us warriors!!!  
  
Prime: No you're not, not yet anyway. You're a soldier; do you know what the difference between a warrior and a soldier is?  
  
Grimlock just stares waiting for a response.  
  
Prime: Soldiers follow orders, warriors follow themselves.  
  
Prime helps up Grimlock; the other Autobots carry the injured Dinobots. Arcee walks next to Prime as they head for the Ark.  
  
Arcee: Did you kill Megatron?  
  
Prime: No.  
  
Arcee: Did he escape?  
  
Prime: No.  
  
Arcee: Then what happened?  
  
Prime: I let him go.  
  
Arcee: Why didn't you kill him?  
  
Prime: Because I wanted him to suffer, to agonize over his defeat.  
  
Arcee: What kind of moron are you!!! You're always supposed to kill the bad guy when you have the chance!!!  
  
Grimlock: Why not girlbot shut up; talking makes Grimlock hurt more; Grimlock in enough pain already.   
  
Arcee: What kind of game are you playing with Megatron? Torturing, taunting, and hurting each other until you both can't stand it any more, until you both fall apart and go mad, and then kill each other?  
  
Prime: Yea.  
  
Ironhide interrupts before the conversation can get any uglier.  
  
Ironhide: Prime, We were able to get control of all the drones on Earth, but the drones on the moon use a different chip set, which is why we couldn't control them.  
  
Prime: That's what I figured. Good job everyone, we'll all get time to repair and rejoice over this little victory before we gut the Decepticons whole, next time.  
  
Prime looks at Arcee while he is helping Grimlock walk.  
  
Prime: Thank you for helping my men. You saved a lot of them from dying. Hopefully you'll get better at fighting as time progresses.   
  
Arcee: I don't have anything to say to you in spite of such a stupidity that you've done today.  
  
Prime: Sometimes it's better not to say anything and let the moment speak for itself.  
  
Arcee: You're so full of meaningless crap.  
  
Prime: I thought you didn't have anything to say?  
  
Arcee: Shut up!!!  
  
Prime laughs hysterically as they head into the cavern, the sun shining in front of them.  
  
A Plan to Kill  
  
Megatron is being tended to at the repair center of the moon. His replacement arms are being built as he walks around nervously. The remaining Decepticons are being repaired also. Megatron speaks to Soundwave.  
  
Megatron: I can't let him humiliate me like that. I have to end this endless battle with him, for my sanities sake! I have to hurt him in such a way that he will never recover, that he will die from the hurt.  
  
Soundwave: One last final battle?  
  
Megatron: Yes, one final battle, but I have to stage it somewhere where I know he will die, where I know if I fail, he will die, where I know if he lets me go, HE WILL DIE!!!  
  
Megatron looks out the window, focusing on the fiery blaze that is the sun.  
  
A sinister grin is displayed on Megatron's face.  
  
   
  
http://www.freewebs.com/david_strontium  
  
 Please leave your comments about the story at:  
  
http://www.seibertron.com/energonpub/viewtopic.php?t=7663  
  
113 


End file.
